My Dear Jasper
by Kari Withlock
Summary: ¿que pasaria si un dia la ficcion se mezclara con la realidad? ¿Que pasaria si eres parte de la misma ficcion? Y si tu mayor anhelo se hiciera realidad?
1. Cuando el mito cobra vida

"

"**...My Dear Jasper..."**

"Esta bien, lo admito, lo mío pasaba de simple fanatismo. Mas bien rayaba la obsesión. Y, aunque me constaba que no era la única, las pocas veces que bajaba a la realidad me preocupaba. Sobre todo aquel día...el día en que pensé que había enloquecido. Que estaba soñando despierta. Cuando los limites entre la realidad y la fantasía se borraron, dejándome en medio de la confusión, con el corazón en la boca. El día que me crucé con sus ojos negros."

Cuando el mito cobra vida

Jueves, 11 y media de la mañana. El colegio es un quilombo de charlas y protestas. En clase de lengua, nadie hace nada.

-Melanie, bajate de la palmera 20 segundos y ayudame a hacer la 5...

La aludida me miro unos instantes y después replico, falsamente enojada:

¿Y vos que hablas? Si vivís arriba de una nube de pedo!!

Tatiana se rió por lo bajo. Le dirigí una mirada interrogativa.

Bueno che!. Es cierto Alice...

Comencé a reírme también, muy a pesar mío.

Bueno, si. Pero de vez en cuando bajo a la tierra!- Volví a ponerme seria- La 5 Jane, cuáles son las cualidades de Claudio?

No se Karina! Vos sos la que leyó el cuento boludo este..

Se supone que todas lo leímos Mela...-replique con suficiencia.

Bueno pero la inteligente acá sos vos...

Puse los ojos en blanco, Melanie solía salirme con frases así cuando no se le cantaba ponerse en sintonía con el colegio.

-Tal vez no soy taaaan inteligente...todo no lo sé.

Sabes demasiadas cosas...ni que fueras de verdad Alice!!- dijo Tatiana.

Que mas deseaba yo que ser realmente Alice.

El embrollo había empezado hacia unos meses. Cuando en una revista vi la descripción de un libro que me llamo mucho la atención. Se llamaba Crepúsculo, su tapa era negra, con dos manos pálidas sosteniendo una manzana. La historia versaba sobre una chica, Bella, que se enamoraba de un vampiro, Edward.

En cuanto lo tuve en mis manos lo devoré , en menos de 24 horas había sido mordida, simbólicamente. Me convertí en una de las tantas fans del mundo creado por Stephenie Meyer.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que, una a una, mis mejores amigas cayeran también bajo en hechizo del libro. Nos apodamos entonces Alice, Bella y Jane, de acuerdo al carácter de cada una, jugando a pertenecer al mundo paralelo de lo irreal.

Karina...hey..Karina- Tatiana chasqueó los dedos para sacarme del ensueño.

Estaba pensando en Jasper, seguro.-dijo Melanie.

No entiendo como es que te gusta mas él que Edward Karina...-Suspiró Tatiana.

Ella lo amaba. Ni la verdadera Bella Swan le hubiera profesado tal grado de adoración.

-Bueno...-los ojos me brillaron frente a la perspectiva de exponer las múltiples razones que me llevaron a amar a Jasper- Es que él es hermoso...alto, un ex soldado, y ese pelo color miel...y a demás es tan inteligente...es un libro andante, ¿sabes cuantas cosas interesantes se ven en 160 años de vida?

Suspiré.

-Alice tenia que ser...-dijo Melanie aburrida.

En ese momento sonio el timbre de salida. Agradecí, como siempre, estar ya en 4to año, por lo que mi día escolar terminaba de lunes a viernes a las 12 en punto.

Compadecí en mi interior a los que cursaban 3er año. Ellos debían quedarse 3 veces por semana hasta las 13.

El cielo afuera estaba gris perla. Amenazaba llover.

Me despedí de Bella y Jane (Tatiana y Melanie respectivamente), y me instale en la parada a esperar el colectivo. En realidad cualquiera iba hasta mi casa. Llego al poco tiempo un 106, lleno. ¿Para ir como sardina en lata? No, gracias...lo siguió un 12, al cual no me subía nunca, porque nunca me quería dar secundario. Y un 110 blanco.

Subí al 110, casi vacío, pague y fui a sentarme lo mas atrás posible.

Me distraje un rato mirando por la ventana. Las nubes grises se amuchaban en el cielo.

-Es un día vampirico- pensé.

El sonido familiar del tono de mi celular me sobresaltó. Lo abrí y encontré un mensaje de mi madre.

"Te paso a buscar? Grace"

-Ja. Tarde mamá, ya me fui.-Le conteste haciendo una mueca. Si me hubiese avisado antes.

Al levantar un poco la vista un destello dorado me cegó. Parpadeé, y volví a mirar bien.

El destello provenía de una melena ligeramente ondulada, de un chico rubio sentado dos lugares delante de mi. No era rubio del todo, sino que tenia una extraña decoloración descenderte, que iba del castaño claro en la cabeza, al dorado de la miel en las puntas. Era alto, aun sentado se notaba. Vestía jeans, zapatillas y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos. Pude distinguir un antebrazo de tono marfil, que parecía tener unos cortes. Se sentaba ligeramente encorvado, como un adolescente que crece de golpe, y no se acostumbra aun a sus nuevas dimensiones. Solo que él no parecía un adolescente, aparentaba unos 20 años.

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo, me pareció conocerlo de algún lugar.

Él pareció notar mi mirada sobre su persona, porque irguió la cabeza y se sentó derecho.

Al instante se volteó con brusquedad y clavo unos penetrantes ojos negros en mi, solo en mi. Fui incapaz de reaccionar. Normalmente me hubiera puesto color tomate en segundos, bajado la vista y hecho la desentendida. Pero me quede clavada en el duro azabache de sus pupilas, sin respirar, sin pensar.

Una voz en mi interior grito Jasper, y mis labios la siguieron.

-Jasper...Jasper Whitlock...-Dije. No fue muy fuerte, pero El me escuchó.

Sus labios trazaron el inicio de una sonrisa, pero se detuvieron e las comisuras. Volvió a fijar la vista al frente y yo volví a la realidad. Entonces me percate de que si no bajaba iba a perder mi parada. Salí rápidamente del colectivo y caminé las 2 cuadras hasta llegar a mi casa, todo automáticamente, inconscientemente.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación me senté en la cama y procesé la escena ocurrida.

Su pelo, su ropa, su piel y sus ojos, me hacían pensar que él era...pero no, eso era imposible.

-Bájate de la nube de pedo Karina. No es él- Me dije- No, no es... O si?

¿Era posible que no fuese todo un cuento? (el corazón empezó a saltar en mi pecho). Y si Jasper de verdad existiese? Es más, y si el estuviera en mi ciudad? En el mismo colectivo que yo?

Pero eso significaría demasiadas cosas. Significaría que el no era el único, que los vampiros, buenos y malos, existían de verdad, y por que no los licántropos también. Significaría que las personas en el colectivo corroamos peligro, Jasper estaba sediento, tenia los ojos negros. Podría significar que Alice, la verdadera, estaba con el.

Eran muchas cosas para considerar. Me sentía tonta de a ratos por creérmelo. Pero, hay de todo en este mundo..por que no un vampiro?

-Karina, estas soñado- concluí- Le estas dando mucha importancia a un encuentro casual. Estaba creyéndome parte de una novela, como siempre. Decidí someter mi cordura al día siguiente ante el tribunal de mis amigas.

Baje a almorzar con mi mama y mi hermana. No volví a pensar en el tema hasta el viernes.

Al día siguiente. Me senté a desayunar viendo la TV. Cambiando los canales llegué a un noticiario local. Lo deje para romper un poco la rutina de las series y MTV. Estaban pasando una noticia...el titulo era: "Múltiples avistamientos de un supuesto ángel en zonas pobres de Resistencia"

"Durante toda la semana, en los barrios bajos de nuestra ciudad se han registrado testimonios de avistamientos de un supuesto ángel. El ser divino es descrito como un joven de belleza sobrenatural, cabello rubio y ojos rojizos...(en ese momento me atragante con una galletita)...que aparece en las casas donde hay un enfermo de gravedad. El joven dice ser el encargado de llevarse las almas al cielo.

-Si..eh.. mi mama taba vithe, muy enferma. Y entones llego el y se arrodillo al lao de mi vieja y como que la beso o algo y ella murió entonces. Cuando le quise hablar al vaguito ese ya se había ido.

-Ese fue el testimonio de Ramón Morcellas. Sras y Sres., será esta una broma? O una realidad desconocida hasta ahora?"

Me quede con la boca abierta. Creo que pasaron unos 3 minutos antes de que pudiera cerrarla.

¿¡ Un ángel que se llevaba a las personas enfermas!? ¿¡ Un ángel de piel clara, de pelo rubio!? No, no podía ser, esto ya era demasiada coincidencia.

Fue entonces que acepte que no estaba del todo loca. Que los milagros existen. Que el mito del vampiro bueno se había materializado. Pero, si Jasper estaba en mi ciudad, entonces también Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie...incluso..Alice.

Como primera medida trate de no emocionarme. Alice seguramente estaba con el, no podía esperar que estuviera solo.

-Te pasa algo Karina?- pregunto mi mama mientras me llevaba al colegio.

-Eh.. no mama-respondí- tengo sueño nada mas.

-Ah...tomaste la pastilla?

A mí madre se le había dado por vitaminizarme. Me hacia tomar un comprimido todas las mañanas. Yo no notaba diferencia.

Por suerte no siguió preguntando. Llegamos al colegio rápido, no tuvo tiempo. A demás mi madre no era muy sensible al humor de las personas, y se solía equivocar.

Pero mis amigas no.

-Karina, te pasa algo- Melanie afirmaba el hecho, no había necesidad de preguntar.

-No, nada me pasa...que? parece que pasa algo?- disimule.

-Te conocemos Alice- Tatiana se sentó frente a mi mientas hablaba- SABEMOS que te pasa algo.

Me habían ganado. No se como siempre se daban cuenta de todo...

.Eh..bueno. Hay algo que quería contarles- suspire- pero no van a creerme, y seguramente se van a reír.

A ver, que es?

A quien mataste?- Bromeo Melanie.

Es que... ayer en el colectivo..

Les relate la historia, incluida la noticia de esa mañana sobre el ángel. A medida que avanzaba el relato sus caras iban adoptando distintas expresiones, curiosidad, nerviosismo, sorpresa, estupefacción..

Estas segura? No será pura...

Coincidencia?- interrumpí- Si, también pensé eso. Pero cuanto puede ser "solo coincidencia"?

No pudimos seguir discutiendo. Teníamos evaluación de Química, para mi tortura personal. Odiaba química, no la comprendía, me aburría, la profesora era una albóndiga con mala cara. A demás, tenia la cabeza en otro lado.

Lo mío es la literatura, la historia...Adoraba leer, pensar, encontrar datos curiosos sobre las personas del pasado.

Cuando término la tortura, entre el recreo y la hora de matemática el interrogatorio continuo.

-Y POR QUE NO LE HABLASTE?- Dijo Melanie algo desesperada.

-Porque, Mel. Yo no soy tan caradura como vos!- replique- ¿En que mundo paralelo me has visto hablarle a un completo extraño en el colectivo?

-Deberías haberle hablado, así al menos sabrías si de verdad era el.

Si Karina...-Apoyo Tatiana.

-A ver..a ustedes se les salió un tornillo o que? Primero: si fuera el verdadero no me lo habría dicho...

-Podrías haberlo presionado para que te lo dijera

-Ah!! Y que le hubieses dicho vos Mel eh? "hola soy Melanie, vos sos un vampiro no?- dije en falsete.

-SI!-salto Jane entusiasmada.

Me hubiera mentido- repuse- o peor..matado.

Jasper no te va a matar Karina, el es bueno.- Dijo Tatiana.

Eso no lo sabes, acordate que el se hace vegetariano cuando Alice lo encuentra.

Melanie me miro pensativa un momento, antes de sonreírme, evidentemente se le había ocurrido algo.

-Karina, tenes que volver a encontrarlo y averiguar si es el de verdad. Si es el no va a hacerte nada, porque en el fondo es bueno. Y si no es, encontraste a tu próximo novio!

Cerré los ojos y respire profundo.

-Hay Melanie que pavada!!

-Callate y escuchame. No vivís diciendo que lo amas?

Si, pero..

Nada- me interrumpió- tenes que encontrarlo, saber si ya esta con los Cullen, si ya es vegetariano...

Pero, y si sigue siendo...humanivoro?- invente esa palabra a falta de una mejor- que pasa si se sigue alimentando de sangre humana?

Si todavía come humanos, vos lo vas a volver vegetariano.- repuso Melanie con suficiencia.

Secundada por Tatiana, entre la segunda mitad del modulo de matemática y el timbre de salida. Ese viernes Melanie me convenció de que su plan no era tan suicida como sonaba. Hay que reconocer que para planes macabros Jane era la mejor.

Solo se le escapo un pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo encontrar a Jasper?

Bella propuso repetir la escena del colectivo, para atraer al karma.

Entonces, después de la salida, me senté a esperar el 110 blanco, igual al día anterior.

Al fin apareció uno, idéntico al del jueves. Pague, me senté atrás y mire por la ventana. Entonces me percate de la otra falla del plan, ese día había sol. No demasiado, pero suficiente para adivinar que el no se iba a exponer.

Suspire y me concentre en pensar intransigencias para pasar el rato.

Cuando llegue a mi casa todavía no había nadie. Subí a mi pieza y abrí la ventana para que entrara la luz.

Pase un rato en el comedor, juntando las tazas del desayuno. Mi mama llamo al rato, avisando que se quedaba a comer con su prima, y después salía con ella a ver un espectáculo de folklore o algo así. Mi hermana se quedaba en corrientes, estaba cortado el puente. Ninguna volvía antes de las 10 de la noche. Florencia incluso se quedaría a dormir en el departamento de mi hermana mayor, Andrea.

Suspire apesadumbrada.

-Voy a tener que cocinar.

Comencé a revolver la heladera en busca de ideas. Encontré tomate y lechuga para ensalada, y pechugas de poyo, que cociné a la plancha.

Después de comer junte la mesa y deje los platos en la pileta de la cocina, no tenia ganas de lavarlos. No había nada que ver en la TV, a menos que te gusten las novelas mexicanas, típicas de la siesta; así que fui a mi habitación con la intención de escuchar un cd y tal vez leer por millonésima vez las mejores partes de Eclipse.

Apenas entré percibí un perfume masculino, no era ninguno que conociera, era distinto, delicioso. La ventana estaba abierta y por ella entraba un débil rayo de sol. Me senté en la cama y contemple el cielo ligeramente triste que se veía sobre la cabecera. Volví a respirar profundo y mis pulmones de llenaron de ese perfume nuevamente. Antes de que pudiera preguntare de donde venia aquel aroma afrodisíaco, el colchón se hundió bajo el peso de otra persona a los pies de la cama. Me gire, asustada para encontrarme con dos ojos color borgoña, un destello dorado y una voz cautivante que me saludó, dejando ver la mas seductora de las sonrisas.

-Hola Karina- Dijo Jasper.

Él era el origen de la embriagadora fragancia. Estaba sentado junto a mi, y me miraba como si me conociera de toda la vida.


	2. Historias inverosimiles

"

**Historias inverosímiles.**

Pasaron algunos segundos, todo lo que se oía era el latir desbocado de mi corazón.

Jasper me miro fijamente y empecé a calmarme, a sentirme bien, incluso emocionada de que él estuviera ahí.

Entonces sonreí yo también.

Hola Jasper- susurre- Que bueno que estés aquí.

Sus ojos relucieron.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberte encontrado.

Me reí por lo bajo.

-Si, ya me di cuenta. Creo que me pasaste un poco de tu emoción mientras me calmabas.

Ladeo la cabeza, y su pelo dorado refulgió bajo el tenue sol. Volví a sentir emoción.

Sabes quien soy...

Asentí.

-Y también se qué sos.

Se puso rígido de repente. Seguramente esperando que me pusiera a gritar o algo parecido.

No sucedió.

Si, era obvio que lo sabias..

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio. Pasé un rato intentando creer la presencia de Jasper en mi habitación. El hecho de que un ser salido de los cuentos estuviera ahí, hablando conmigo como si nada, que supiera mi nombre...

-Puedes decírmelo?- pregunté

-Decirte qué?

-Cómo sabes quien soy. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Miró hacia otro lado y se rió para si mismo.

Ja. Es una larga historia...una larga e inverosímil historia.

Le miré con suspicacia.

-Estoy sentada conversando con un vampiro de 164 años. Creo que la cosa ya es bastante increíble.

Me observó con ojos tiernos. Se acercó un poco y tomó mi mano, estaba helado, la apoyó suavemente sobre su mejilla y comenzó a relatarme la historia que cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

-"Como sabes, yo nací hace muchísimo tiempo en Estados Unidos. Participé en la guerra civil con el ejercito confederado. Hasta la noche en que Maria me encontró y me transformo en lo que soy ahora.

Pasé muchas décadas con ella, en la guerra de aquelarres sureños. Llegó un momento en que me encontraba hastiado de tanta carnicería.

Un día Peter, un vampiro que se había marchado del ejercito de Maria, me habló de su vida pacifica junto a su compañera Charlotte. Me convenció fácilmente de abandonar la guerra y unirme a ellos. Viví bien durante un tiempo. Pero dentro de mi crecía un vacío, una angustia insufrible cada vez que me alimentaba. Yo podía sentir las emociones de mis victimas mientras las mataba. Estaba sufriendo por ser un monstruo. Quería dejar de matar.

Traté de disminuir la frecuencia de la caza, pero se me hacia muy difícil vivir así. Estaba desesperado."

Entonces la mirada de Jasper se suavizó, dejo de tener esa expresión angustiada y pasó a la calma.

Hasta que apareciste en mi vida. En 1928.

Me quedé helada.

YO?

Él asintió.

Pero si tengo solamente 16 años Jasper!

Dejó oír su risa perfecta. Una melodía sin un atisbo de error en sus compases.

-Deja que termine la historia Karina. Vas a entenderla, lo prometo.

Dibujó una cruz sobre su pecho con su dedo meñique. Cerré entonces mi boquita y sonreí.

-..."Estaba en Nueva Orleáns. Era un hermoso atardecer de fines de septiembre. No hacia mucho frío, era agradable.

La gente que pasaba junto a mi seguramente pensaba que era solo un hombre mas, de tantos que paseaban por el muelle aquel día. Muy pocos se fijaban en mi dos veces.

Fue esa tarde que conocí a Kate. Era la dama de compañía de una anciana señora rica de la ciudad, no recuerdo su nombre. Recuerdo que llegué a pensar que conocía mi secreto. Se quedo observándome un buen rato.

La encontré cada noche acompañando a la señora en el muelle. No paso mucho tiempo antes que de los corteses saludos pasáramos a las conversaciones verdaderas, como dos buenos amigos. Hablábamos mucho y llegué a conocerla muy a fondo. Ella tenia un aire de suspicacia, a la vez que una profunda inocencia, extraña combinación de cualidades. Se maravillaba de los pequeños milagros cotidianos: una mariposa flotando en la brisa, el anaranjado del cielo al atardecer, un efímero jazmín atrapado con una hebilla en su pelo negro...

De repente un día sus sentimientos hacia mi cambiaron. Fue una sensación extraña percibirlos. Al principio no pude reconocer esa mezcla de alegría, aprensión, emoción y esperanzas que destilaba su persona cada vez que me veía. Era un sentimiento nuevo para mi..."

-Y cual era?- pregunté, curiosa.

-Amor Karina. Kate me amaba.

Pronto recocí en mi la misma sensación. Empecé a recordar como era ser humano, como era sentir algo, no transmitido por otra persona a través de mi don, sino sentirlo surgir en mi interior.

Ella me devolvió parte de la humanidad que había perdido hace ya tanto tiempo. Por fin había encontrado una razón para existir.

Hasta entonces no entendía cual era el propósito de mi vida. No era, ni soy, supersticioso, pero al descubrirla creí por momentos que todo fue parte de un plan, todo, incluso mi conversión. Ella tenia 16 años, si yo no me hubiera convertido en un ser inmortal, no la habría conocido. Si no fuera el monstruo que soy, no te hubiera encontrado a ti..."

Negué lentamente, perdida en la historia de Jasper.

Sigo sin comprender qué tengo que ver en medio de tu romance.

Jasper desvió la vista, pensativo. Sonrió un poco y continuó:

Kate no era una chica común sabes? A veces me decía cosas, me contaba hechos antes de que estos ocurriesen.

Podía ver el futuro?

El vampiro asintió.

-Me contó que sabia que la iba a encontrar, por eso fue con la señora al muelle ese día. También supo prevenirme de su enfermedad...-su rostro se ensombreció- de su muerte.

Se apoyó en la pared detrás de mi cama y cerró los ojos.

-Contrajo fiebre amarilla, incurable en esa época. Fue...horrible. Ver como se iba y no poder hacer nada para salvarla.

El dolor y la tristeza empezaron a invadirme también. Tuve deseos de llorar.

-Como intento desesperado pensé en convertirla, de ese modo no moriría jamás. Pero no sabia si podría controlare, nunca había hecho eso. Yo solo me encargaba de que se mantuvieran encarrilados durante la guerra, Maria era quien "reclutaba" a los soldados.

Me distraje en cavilaciones, sin poder decidirme a hacerlo. Podía salvarla, pero también podría haber sido el responsable de su muerte. Cuando acepté que al menos debía intentarlo, ya era tarde. Se había ido, me había dejado solo, sufriendo eternamente su ausencia. Luego, en su funeral, una de las criadas de la casa donde Kate vivía me entregó una carta. Me había dejado un último adiós. No tuve el valor para leerla sino después de varios meses. Me sentía profundamente culpable, yo pude haber evitado su muerte, y sin embargo llegué tarde.

Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un papel amarillento.

-Toma- dijo entregándomelo.

Sujeté el papel que me tendía y lo abrí con cuidado. El último adiós de Kate a Jasper estaba trazado con una letra muy similar a la mía.

"Mi querido Jasper: No tengo mucho mas tiempo en este mundo, pero no quería irme y dejarte perdido.

Sé que quieres tenerme junto a ti para siempre y siempre seré tuya. Pero debes seguir adelante después de que mi corazón deje de latir. El futuro lo vale.

Siempre dijiste que no creías en el destino. Bueno mi amor, ahora deberás hacerlo. Conoces mi secreto, y se qué vendrá luego de mi muerte. La flor de cerezo volverá junto al ave fénix.

Búscame dentro de muchas décadas, con otro nombre y en un país muy distinto. Tu sabrás quien soy, siempre me conociste mas que yo misma. Yo habré olvidado mi nombre y mi proceder, pero permanecerá en mi el amor que siento por ti. Debes traerme de vuelta.

Conserva el collar que me regalaste, para que sientas que estoy contigo. El anillo seguirá conmigo en mi viaje al mas allá, eh pedido ser enterrada con él.

Te amo, y siempre lo haré. Kate."

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Jasper creía que yo era la reencarnación de Kate. Historia inverosímil, si las hay.

Respiré profundo. Lo que tenia que decirle seguramente lo alejaría de mi para siempre. No volvería a ver a mi ser perfecto. Pero no soportaría verlo engañarse a si mismo.

-Em...Jasper?

El me miro tranquilo, seguro.

-...Ahora entiendo la historia. Pero yo no soy Kate.

Sonrió con indulgencia. Me maraville con la facilidad que tenia para regalarme el brillo de su sonrisa. Tenia entendido que Jasper era mas serio, mas reservado...o eso decían los libros.

-Sabia que me dirías eso. Tengo pruebas no te preocupes.- Me guiñó el ojo y sacó 2 objetos de su bolsillo: una foto muy antigua y un medallón oval.- Prueba A.

Me pasó la foto.

Sus bordes estaban rasgados. En la esquina superior izquierda decía con letra elegante: "Kate Berckley. December 15th, 1928". 15 de diciembre, el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Es del día en que cumplió 17 años- aclaró Jasper.

Hubiera sido una falsedad decir que la joven de la fotografía no se parecía a mi. Era como mírame a un espejo. Solo que el reflejo vestía un vestido blanco de época, llevaba ondas en el cabello negro y tenia un color sepia.

-Wow...si se parece a mi- admití- pero el aspecto no basta. Jasper, yo no soy Kate, soy Karina.

Él no contesto, se limito a sostener el medallón frente a mi nariz. Era el mencionado en la carta.

Tuve la misma sensación que me invadió el día anterior al ver a Jasper en el colectivo. Una profunda emoción y la certeza de haberlo visto antes.

La piedra central era negra. Alrededor de esta se entrelazaban complicadas florituras. El azabache estaba repujado en oro, formando un hermoso diseño: una sakura, la flor del cerezo japonés se unía por medio de arabescos a un ave fénix.

Lo examiné un largo rato. Sentía algo atascado en el fondo de mi memoria, pujando por salir. Como una canción, de la cual conoces la letra, pero necesitas oírla para recordar todas las frases.

Eso era...una canción..una melodía...

La perfecta voz de Jasper tarareó algo, aparentemente sin sentido. Hasta que tomo forma de pronto.

Entonces los recuerdos me golpearon como una descarga eléctrica.

Pasaron mil imágenes frente a mi...Un rió, el Misissipi, el muelle. La señora Callajan, la dama que me había empleado como dama de compañía. Jasper vestido con un traje color verde botella. Sonrisas, conversaciones, Un secreto, mío y de mi ángel. El ave fénix, inmortal y de belleza inalcanzable, y la flor de cerezo, efímera pero sagrada. El medallón y un anillo de compromiso. Una canción, saliendo de una caja de música. Mi amor diciéndome que olía a cerezas. Una torta de cumpleaños cubierta de azúcar blanquísima, como la piel de Jasper, rellena con cientos de cerezas al marrasquino. Una torta que él no probó. El jamás comía. ¿Por qué mi amado no comía?. Seguir a Jasper. Verlo alimentarse en un hospital de la ciudad. Comprender lo que era. Asustarme, maravillarme. La enfermedad, la visión, la carta, la muerte...

La fina cadena de oro se resbaló entre mis dedos y todo se volvió negro.

--

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos Jasper me observaba sentado al borde de la cama. Me había acostado con la cabeza en la almohada.

Bienvenida otra vez Kate- me sonrió.

Gracias...-me toque la frente- Jasper, por qué me desmayé?

El tomo mi mano y me ayudó a sentarme

Sufriste un colapso por las emociones esta tarde- explico pacientemente.

Esta tarde? Cuánto llevo inconsciente?- Pregunté sorprendida.

Unas 3 horas, son las seis de la tarde.

Asentí distraída. Tenia una sensación extraña. Una mezcla de imágenes surcaba mi cabeza, recuerdos de mi infancia se superponían a retazos de mi vida como Kate.

Sigues confundida.

- Si mi amor...es que es insólito, verdad?- medité- ahora entiendo, recuerdo todo, soy Kate. Pero, sigo siendo Karina no?

Asintió

-Llevas 16 años siéndolo. La solución a tu dilema es que simplemente eres ambas al mismo tiempo. Eres Kate, y también Karina. Ambas excepcionales, ambas hermosas, ambas mías- y agregó, con la voz cargada de pasión- solo mías.

Clavó en el caoba de los míos la encendida mirada de sus ojos rojizos

Me hice la indiferente. Solo para molestarlo.

-Y eso como sabes?- dije - tal vez Kate te haya amado, pero puede que yo sea diferente...-le miré de costado-tal vez no me gustas.

Se desconcertó un segundo. Enseguida se compuso, se acercó mucho a mi rostro y dijo elevando sus cejas de oro:

-Acabas de llamarme "mi amor" Karina.

.-A...si?.-Lo pensé un momento- Fue un acto reflejo.

Me miró divertido y echó a reír.

Ni tu te crees eso...- Acusó.

Iba a objetarle algo. Pero no encontré el ingenio para responder.

Ja. Esta bien, gano el combate Mayor Whitlock.

Sus ojos llamearon.

-Entonces...-apoyó su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él-...quiero mi botín de guerra...

Me besó de la manera mas apasionada que existe. Fue la clase de beso que esperas por años (en su caso décadas) y que cuando llega te deja sin aliento.

Sus perfectos labios se movían contra los míos como peces en el agua, interpretando una danza que no me era del todo desconocida. No era la primera vez que probaba sus labios, ni seria la ultima. Entrelacé mis manos detrás de su nuca y me pegué mas a su cuerpo. Pude sentir como sonreía, satisfecho de mi avance. Comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos mi columna, causándome escalofríos.

Separó su boca de mi piel solo el tiempo suficiente para pasar su brazo bajo mis rodillas, levantarme en vilo y sentarme en su regazo. Enseguida se lanzó hacia mi clavícula, dejando una estela helada en cada punto que besaba. Ascendió un poco hasta mi cuello sobre el cual exhaló su frío aliento, antes de marcarlo con similares besos y algún mordisco sorpresivo.

Hundió su nariz debajo de mi oreja y aspiró mi esencia. Solté un leve gemido y una risa apagada se hizo oír contra mi cuello.

Se enderezó un poco mirándome.

-Eres mi pequeña y deliciosa cereza de nuevo.-y agrego con ternura- Te extrañé infinitamente.

No respondí. Recosté mi oído contra su pecho y aprecié el arrullo de su acompasada respiración. Me sentía estupendamente. Como si mi lugar siempre hubiera estado entre sus brazos, protegida, feliz, enamorada.

La flor de sakura había regresado de la muerte.


	3. Cerezas y sentimientos

**Cerezas y sentimientos**

Jasper Whitlock

Por fin volví a respirar tranquilo, después de 80 años. Por fin volví a sentir esa calidez en mi pecho, justo donde debería latir mi corazón.

Estuve vagando por tantos lugares en su búsqueda. Varias veces pensé en rendirme, fatigado, frustrado. Pero confiaba en su palabra y no iba a desperdiciar la nueva oportunidad que tenia de estar con ella. De verla, de sentir su tibieza, su amor inundándome.

Amor, el sentimiento mas importante que había percibido en mi larga vida. Ese que Kate consiguió hacer brotar de mi interior.

Llegué al último país del continente con las esperanzas marchitas y mucha angustia. Deambulé por la madrugada de esa pequeña ciudad, sin encontrar ningún indicio de su personita. Pasaron las horas, la sed, las caras de los humanos con los que me cruzaba. Pensaba ya en continuar mi camino, me había detenido mas tiempo de lo previsto en esa población.

Había salido a "cazar" hace mucho, comenzaba a estar sediento. Caminaba por las calles del centro, sin prestarle mucha atención a mi alrededor, cuando su efluvio me golpeó, cerezas dulces.

Escudriñé la calle, buscándola. Divisé su cara en la ventana de un transporte publico color blanco. Subí rápidamente, entregando un billete cualquiera al conductor, no me quede a esperar el cambio. Me senté un poco mas adelante que ella, ni se percató de mi inusual entrada, distraída. Comencé a planear mi acercamiento de manera que no se asustara. Trazaba estrategias como si de una casería se tratase, acechando a la presa.

Me giré para observarla, no soportaba un segundo mas sin ver su rostro. Ella me miraba también. Un alivio inmenso me inundó, la incertidumbre y la angustia acarreadas por décadas desaparecieron, el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante mágico. Allí estaba mi Kate, exactamente como la recordaba, los mismos ojos curiosos, la misma boca pequeña, la misma manera de moverse, la misma edad.

Pude sentir como se sorprendía y me reconocía inconscientemente. Sus ojos color caoba no se separaron de los míos, parecía hipnotizada.

De repente dijo mi nombre y el mundo volvió a estar completo.

La seguí sigilosamente cuando abandonó el transporte y averigüé donde vivía ahora. Una casa mediana, de ladrillos y ventanas rojas era la morada de mi niña .La ventana del segundo piso se abrió y la vi pasearse por la que supuse su habitación. Una gran confusión surgía de su cuerpo, debido a nuestro encuentro presumí.

Estuve bastante observando la casa. Vi llegar a una mujer, seguramente su madre y una joven de largos cabellos. Pronto me cansé de la fachada, quería entrar, descubrir sus secretos, y sobre todo hablar lo mas rápido posible con Kate.

Tenia la estrategia planeada, los argumentos, las pruebas y la certeza de que ella, al menos internamente, me recordaba. Refrené mi impulso de simplemente tocar el timbre y preguntar por ella, seria muy difícil convencerla en esas circunstancias de su pasado. Debía esperar. Mierda...otra vez esperar. Fui de caza para matar el tiempo.

El hospital de la ciudad estaba abarrotado de personas, nadie noto mi presencia. Atravesé silenciosamente los pasillos del antiguo edificio, hasta llegar a una puerta que rezaba "banco de sangre". Fácil, increíblemente fácil.

Al día siguiente, satisfecho y ansioso puse en marcha mi plan. Calcule la hora en la que debía llegar a su casa y fui a verla. Desde la esquina divisé como abría otra vez la ventana de su habitación. Sin saberlo me tendía una gran ayuda en mi plan de acecho...

Gracias Kate...-murmuré.

No fue complicado, la ventana no estaba alta, colarme al interior. Me encontré en un cuarto que, a pesar de ser completamente rosa, distaba bastante de pertenecer a una princesa. Parecía que su alegre personalidad hubiera explotado, empapando las paredes: fotos, recortes, canciones, dibujos...la pintura de la pared se veía poco realmente. Un cuadro, forrado en papel de seda, mostraba un collage de ella a varias edades. Me reí muy bajo. En cada una salía riéndose o haciendo alguna cara graciosa, efervescente, esa era Kate.

La habitación no estaba muy ordenada y hallé varios objetos que estudiar. Su escritorio estaba sepultado bajo una pila de hojas de colegio. "Karina Berni" decía al margen una evaluación de química...en la cual había obtenido solo 4 puntos. Ok, la ciencia no era lo que mejor se le daba, pero en cambio las hojas que correspondían a historia estaban repletas de anotaciones y datos curiosos sobre los distintos temas.

Karina, ¿no era esa la versión latina de Catalina (nombre del cual procedía el suyo real, Katherine)? No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Pude oír como hablaba con alguien por teléfono en la planta baja.

-Si mama...si, yo se cocinar bastante bien ¿te acordás?...bueno...hasta la noche...no, Flo se queda con Andrea en Corrientes...bueno..esta bien.

Estaría sola la tarde entera, por lo visto, Kate estaba a mi merced.

Perfecto.

Pasé otro rato revisando su cuarto. Entonces escuche que subía. Rápidamente me escondí tras una entrada de la pared, junto al placard. Se sentó en la cama, viendo el cielo a través de la ventana abierta. Sutilmente me acerqué y me senté junto a ella.

Miedo.

-Hola Karina- dije.

Sorpresa. Empecé a calmarla, no quería que le dé un ataque.

Emoción. Sonrió. Reconocimiento.

Se sentía confundida. Me preguntó como sabia quien era y procedí a relatarle la historia, nuestra historia. Leyó la carta, la que ella misma había hecho años atrás para mi. Lo comprendió.

Pero no me creyó de buenas a primeras. Por lo que le presenté las pruebas.

-Prueba A- dije pasándole la foto. Esta me gustaba particularmente, fue del día de su cumpleaños 17, el único al que asistí, el último que tuvo.

Tampoco funciono, aunque note como la pared de incredulidad se aflojaba. Un poco impaciente puse el medallón ante sus ojos. Lo sostuvo examinándolo largo rato. Mientras me puse a tararear su canción favorita, procedente de una antigua caja de música que su madre le obsequió cuando era muy pequeña. Entonces se estremeció y colapsó.

La sostuve antes de que se lastimara y recogí el collar del suelo. Lo había encargado para ella, como regalo de cumpleaños. Al mismo joyero que mas adelante confeccionaría también el anillo con el que pensaba hacerla mía por siempre.

Tres meses y medio, ese corto lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para caer presa de su encanto, para necesitar establecer ante el mundo entero que esa mujer era mía solamente.

Karina conservaba un aire de niña todavía, tal vez porque no había tenido la vida de Katherine.

Huérfana desde pequeña había tenido que apañarse sola con el planeta. En cuanto tuvo la edad suficiente empezó a buscar trabajo. Por suerte una anciana señora rica le ofreció un puesto como su dama de compañía, atraída sin dudas por su dulzura y despierto modo de ser. A pesar de todo ella siempre estaba alegre, iluminaba una tormenta con una sola sonrisa.

Karina se removió entre mis brazos y murmuró mi nombre entre sueños. La acosté suavemente en la cama, corriendo antes las sabanas para poder taparla. Me quedé viéndola, era la primera vez que podía apreciar cómo dormía. Se apoyó en un costado y se aovilló como un gato. Adorable, sencillamente adorable.

Me senté a su lado a esperar su retorno al mundo conciente. Pasee mi vista por su habitación otra vez. Una gran cantidad de libros de acaparaban el espacio de la repisa sobre su cama. Los temas variaban bastante, Ágatha Christie reposaba adyacente a Isabel Allende, Shakespeare y Graciela Cabal convivían uno junto al otro, como si la diferencia temporal no existiese. Una colección de 6 libros de poco grosor se veían semiocultos detrás de una de solo 3. Esta ultima llamo mi atención. Eran negros, con imágenes simples en la cubierta. Se advertían muy ajados, como si hubiesen pasado por un ejercito entero de personas, a pesar de ser de edición nueva. "Crepúsculo", "Luna Nueva", "Eclipse". Deduje que los había leído muchas veces a los 3. Estaba a punto de sacarlos del estante, para curiosear su contenido...

-AAAAH...Jasper!!

De súbito un grito brotó de la garganta de Karina. Preocupado me voltee a verla. Pero seguía durmiendo. Me relaje de inmediato. Su mente de seguro repasaba su vida anterior. Cierta tarde paseábamos y resbaló al borde del muelle, estuvo a punto de caerse al río Missisipi. Un alarido similar alertó a todos ahí. Claro que la sostuve antes de que se mojara, pero se asusto bastante.

-Exagerada- pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pasaron unos segundos y entonces volvió en si. Lo primero que hizo fue pegar un manotazo al aire, de manera bastante cómica. Tal vez por alguna escena representada en sus sueños. En cuanto enfocó los ojos, bostezó, sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia mi, para que la ayude a incorporarse.

-Bienvenida otra vez Kate-dije dulcemente- como estas?

Obviamente no necesite su respuesta. Se hallaba angustiada. Confundida. La comprendí, ¿cómo era posible ser 2 personas al mismo tiempo? Sin embargo era asi. Ella era la prueba viviente de que el mito de la reencarnación era veraz.

-Sigo siendo yo...¿verdad?

Angustia. Asentí.

-sé que es complicado, pero eres ambas...ambas vivas, ambas mías...-explique.

-ah si?- la picardía se extendió por el cuarto- y eso como lo sabes?

Me desconcerté por un segundo. Después me reí. ¿La reencarnación de mi único amor no tenia sentimientos por mi? Ja, si, como no. Me estaba ahogando en su idilio. Levante una ceja.

-Ni tu te crees eso-refute.

Ella abrió la boca para seguir con sus argumentos. Pero no se le ocurrió que replicar, se limito a aceptar dócilmente.

-Esta bien, gano el combate Mayor Whitlock.

Se sonrojo débilmente y sonrió. Embrujándome, dejándome desarmado ante su ternura, su encanto. Ya no aguanté, había esperado 8 décadas para volver a verla, mi piel pedía a gritos el roce cálido de la suya. Pude escuchar claramente el aumento del latir de su corazón cuando la atraje hacia mi. Así que yo había ganado eh...

-Entonces, quiero mi botín de guerra- dije con la voz cargada de deseo.

La besé apasionadamente, compensando todos los besos perdidos, todos aquellos que la muerte evitó llevándosela de mi lado. En respuesta, y para mi deleite personal, se pego aun más a mi, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos. Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse por la gelidez de mis manos, y la levanté de pronto sentándola en mi regazo.

Soltó un muy audible gemido cuando hundí la nariz en su cuello, justo al lado de la yugular, y aspiré el dulce aroma de su piel. Era igual a meterse en una pastelería, cerezas confitadas, azúcar, caramelo, canela...

-Te extrañe infinitamente mi amor.

Puso suavemente la cabeza en mi pecho, donde debía latir mi corazón, si tuviese uno. La acuné, acariciando su cabello de tanto en tanto.

-Te amo...-la oí murmurar muy, muy bajito.

Por unos 10 minutos toda persona en un radio de 50 Km. seguramente seduciría a la primera que se le cruce. No tenia ganas de controlar mi poder. Estaba ocupado.

De repente levantó la cabeza.

Angustia.

La mire interrogativamente. Suspiro eh hizo una mueca.

-No lave los platos...

-No te preocupes-me reí- yo los lavé

Desconcierto. Incredulidad.

-Que?

-Bueno-dije encogiendo los hombros- algo tenia que hacer, estuviste inconsciente por 3 horas. Solo me llevó 30 segundos.

Felicidad. Me extrañé,¿por un montón de platos limpios?.

-Jasper eres por mucho lo más maravilloso del planeta- me abrazó- Por favor no te esfumes con la luz del sol como todos mis sueños. Quédate conmigo para siempre.

Me reí estrepitosamente. Se sorprendió.

-Te estas riendo de mi?

-Un poquito..si.- carcajee- no soy un sueño Karina. Creo que soy demasiado sólido para eso, ¿no te parece? Estas diciendo tonterías.

Frunció el ceño y susurró la palabra "malvado". Pasé mi dedo por entre sus cejas para que relaje la expresión.

-Kate...

-Karina- me interrumpió.

-Karina- corregí- me quedaré por siempre y mas si lo deseas. Jamás te dejare mi amor.

--

Diganme si no es un amor!! jijiji.

Hey, para q no les quepa duda (a ti te lo digo Lizzy) Yo soy karina/kate. Comenten!! hagane feliz, grax grax arigato, thaaaanks you, merci bocoup, obrigada,graccie, etc etc.


	4. Entrevista con el vampiro

**Entrevista con el vampiro**

96 nudos tenia la madera del techo de mi habitación.

Desde la pared, una foto en blanco y negro, de Greta Garbo joven me sonríe, recordándome mi recién inaugurado pasado.

El reloj de mi pequeño celular violeta dice que son las 8:30 de la mañana, de un domingo de julio. Me pasaba seguido eso de despertarme muy temprano los fines de semana.

Costumbre de colegiala.

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Jasper regresó a mi vida. Lo que era un decir, ya que yo no había tenido conciencia de su existir hasta que volvió. Pero yo era la única que sabia de él. Desde que me había despertado estuve debatiéndome el hecho de compartir el secreto con mis amigas y familia. Mas bien, solo me debatía entre decirles o no a Jane y Bella.

La cosa con mi familia era sumamente fácil. Mi mamá lo adoraría, a pesar de su edad física aparente. Solo tenia que presentárselo con un nombre mas acorde a la zona geográfica en la que vivía. Y esperar que no lo invite a comer.

El problema eran mis mejores amigas. Ellas resultaban una navaja de doble filo. Conocían a fondo la saga. Entonces era imposible que vieran a Jasper y no se dieran cuenta de quién y qué era. Pero el riesgo no era que descubrieran su identidad, su especie. Sino que no supieran mantenerse a raya con las preguntas indiscretas, peticiones, comentarios y etc. Si eran capaces de preguntarle por Edward!!

Suspiré. Tenia que reconocer que las verdaderas razones del celo con Jasper eran que no quería bajo ningún concepto que él conociera los libros, y a Alice por consiguiente, ni ver a mis amigas babearse detrás de MI vampiro. Era egoísmo, puro, llano y simple.

El tibio sol del invierno entraba por mi ventana, que abrí cuando me desperté.

Mucho sol- pensé- cero vampiros.

Cerré los ojos, con la intención de dormir un rato mas, aprovechar el fin de semana. Me puse de costado, acomodándome como solía descansar.

De súbito el vidrio de la puerta-ventana chirrió. Miré, extrañada, sobre mi cabeza. Justo cuando la perfectamente revuelta cabellera de Jasper hizo su intromisión a mi casa, acompañada de una tenue sonrisa.

Hola dormilona.

Saltó, con mucha habilidad, dentro de la habitación. Debí quedarme con cara de estupefacción. Jazz agito una mano frente a mi rostro. La miré fijamente, no brillaba.

Karina?...eres sonámbula?- pregunto en tono confuso.

Parpadee un par de veces y enfoque la vista en su rostro.

Estoy despierta. Bueno, creo que estoy despierta- seguí mirándole y fruncí el ceño- que raro...¿Por qué no brillas?

Jasper me miro a su vez con cara de ¿WTF?.

Yo creo que tus neuronas siguen en pleno letargo...

Se acercó y me dio dos suaves golpecitos en la frente. Pegue un manotazo para que dejara de molestarme.

Estoy despierta, si?. Y lo que me falta de neuronas lo compenso con encanto- Replique haciéndole ojitos.

Se transformo rápidamente en una estatua asombrada. Ahora el que parecía sonámbulo era él. Repetí el gesto de mover las manos frente a su cara.

Ágilmente atrapó mi derecha entre las suyas y tiró de mi, obligándome a sentarme en la cama. Se inclino hasta apoyar su frente en la mía.

Es sumamente peligroso que me deslumbres así- dijo con voz seductora- no respondo por mis actos si lo vuelves a hacer.

Me separé un poco y puse el dedo índice en la comisura de mis labios.

Hacer qué?- inquirí con la voz mas dulce que pude, aunque me salió tintada de picardía.

Se rió por lo bajo. Musitando algo como "esta niña es mi perdición" para si mismo. Y me dio un suave y tierno beso en la coronilla.

Qué es lo que te parece raro?

No vallas a reírte- lo amenacé con un dedo- Me parece raro que estés acá con el sol refulgente de afuera. Pensé que el sol...te haría brillar.

Brillar? Como si fuera un...diamante?- se sorprendió- de donde sacaste eso?

Tic-tac... piensa rápido.

Emmm...de por ahí... entonces el sol no produce efecto en ti?

No, por lo menos no visible. No me aniquila, ni me quemo- Sacó una mano por la ventana- La razón por la cual se dice que el sol daña a los vampiros es simplemente porque, si bien no me daña, entorpece mis sentidos. La luz fuerte es molesta para la sensible vista de este monstruo. A demas, es muchísimo mas sencillo cazar de noche, para que molestarse y salir de día?

Wow...que tontería. Entonces me propuse borrar mis conocimientos previos sobre vampirologia, obtenidos de Crepúsculo.

No creí que tuviera que explicarte todo esto de nuevo.

Perdón pero deberás aguantarte. La verdad no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada. Ni de mi ni de ti.- mentira, de él si sabia, y mucho.

Bueno, eso tiene arreglo- dijo recostándose en la pared detrás de mi cama- pregunta. Estoy para servirte.

Me reí de tu tono caballeresco. Jasper extendió el brazo para acariciar mi mejilla. Observé las medias-lunas que surcaban su piel, visibles solo a muy poca distancia.

Cómo te hiciste esto?

Durante la guerra de aquelarres. Son marcas de mordidas. Los vampiros somos venenosos, esto es lo que el veneno hace a otro vampiro. Sirve para inmovilizar a las presas...

Y para crear mas vampiros...-susurré. Ya contaba con esa información.

Si. Ves? No todo se perdió en el tiempo.

Tengo recuerdos inconscientes- reflexioné y me reí- de verdad asuste a media ciudad cuando casi me caigo al río?

Jasper sonrió ante el recuerdo gracioso que le proporcioné y asintió. Se quedó mirándome, con esos penetrantes ojos rojizos que me mareaban. Era un gran orador, asumí que por su larga estadía en la tierra. Pero decía mas con sus silencios. En este se adivinaba una rara melancolía, acompañada de una cierta alegría.

De repente mi indiscreto estomago humano aulló por falta de comida. Tanto tiempo despierta y recién ahora se dignaba a dolerme?.

-Tienes hambre...

Asentí

No desayuné, por eso.

Corrí las mantas y salí de la cama, tirando del borde de mi camisón al pararme. Comencé a buscar con la vista mis pantuflas, cuando escuche que Jasper se movía detrás de mi. Me voltee para verlo. Se había sentado muy en el borde, ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante. Con los ojos clavados en mi cuerpo.

Wow- dijo.

Qué?- me extrañe- que pasa?

Como respuesta tomó el blanco dobladillo del camisón, a la altura del muslo, acariciando la seda y la guarda de encaje.

Esto...es de nuestra época...

En realidad, mi querido vampiro, es de la época de mi abuela, 1934 creo.. Era de ella.

Tenias uno igual...-dijo con nostalgia- pero no es un camisón, sino una enagua, es ropa interior.

Eeem...no se supone que como buen caballero decente de antaño...NO deberías saber como es la ropa interior de una señorita?- dije riéndome.

Jasper alzó las doradas cejas y contesto misteriosamente.

Sé más que eso...

Ja!. Eso si que no lo recuerdo señor, haga el favor de no continuar, corrompe mi inocente mente con eso!- bufe, imitando a una aristócrata.

Se rió fuerte de mi pequeña escena teatral. Tiró del camisón, que aun sostenía, haciendo que me cayera sobre él. Sumamente astuto.

Eres tan graciosa..eres encantadora, hermosa...pero inocente...-me miro fijamente- mmmh...yo mejor que nadie puedo decirte que eso es una vil mentira.

O sea??...- era lo que estaba pensando?

Nuevos ruidos por parte de mi estomago interrumpieron la escena.

Que oportuno- murmuro Jasper poniendo un dedo en el centro de mi abdomen- Ve a comer algo...yo te espero.

Yo creo que vas a aburrirte...- dije antes de atravesar la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado tras de mi.

Pero sospechaba que mi cuarto, repleto de objetos personales, resultaba como un museo de lo que se había perdido.

Preparé un té con leche y me apropie de dos gordinflonas magdalenas de la panera. Comí una mientras esperaba que la leche se calentara en el microondas. Estuve pensando en la situación. Estaba en una especie de trance. Por alguna razón la parte racional de mi cerebro, aquella escéptica, la encargada de situarme en la realidad, no me decía nada. Sabia que debía parecerme un sueño, una mera alucinación de mi pobre mente adolescente. Pero no era así. No tenia la menor duda de la veracidad de la historia de la reencarnación de Kate en mi. No temía que Jasper desapareciera con la luz de otro día, o con el despertador de mi celular.

Distraída como estaba, no me di cuenta de qué manera llegue de vuelta a mi habitación. Con media magdalena en una mano y mi taza verde en la otra. Apoyé ambas en el escritorio y me senté en el banquito frente al mismo.

Jasper estaba tendido cuan largo era, o sea mucho, en la cama. Con todo el aspecto de estar durmiendo. Pero eso no era posible.

Y? Te aburriste?- indagué.

La verdad es que no- contesto abriendo los ojos- estaba pensando.

Jasper, puedes contarme mas cosas? No es justo que conozcas mi vida completa y yo no pueda recordar nada.

Fijo la vista en el techo y sonrió ligeramente.

- Te propongo un acuerdo- Dijo- te contare todo, pero tienes que ponerme al día sobre estos 16 años que me perdí.

Acepté feliz su intercambio de información. Durante toda la mañana me dibujo con suaves palabras las calles que otrora fueron mi hogar, los rostros de las personas que conformaron mi familia, la vida que había conocido como propia.

Kate tenia mi misma edad cuando se topó con Jasper en el muelle del río Missisipi. Ella tenia visiones, las cuales yo había perdido, por lo que sabia quien era, pero no qué era. Eso lo descubrió mucho mas tarde, como recordé viendo el collar el viernes anterior.

Trabajaba como dama de compañía de Mistress Callajan desde hacia un año. Era huérfana, y había vivido en un orfanato desde los ocho. Cuando tenia 6 su madre le regaló una caja de música, hecha de palo santo tallado. La melodía que Jasper tarareó para mi provenía de esa caja de música.

Así, pieza por pieza, fui reconstruyendo los recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Jasper me contó todo lo que sabia con lujo de detalles, las conversaciones, los paseos, cartas e incluso besos. Tuve que recordarme a mi misma varias veces que Kate era yo, que él no me hablaba de una ex-novia, sino de mi. Pero fueron pocas veces, ya que se refería a Kate en segunda persona: Yo le había contado que tenia visiones, yo casi me convierto en sopa una vez en el muelle, yo adoraba las rosas blancas, yo llevaba un vestido rojo con encajes el día de mi cumpleaños 17.

A demas de reconstruir mi pasado, aprendí las reglas vampíricas que no eran del todo coincidentes con el libro. Al preguntar por los colmillos Jasper primero sonrió, dejando ver una doble hilera de dientes blanquísimos, pero normales. Y luego abrió la boca, para mostrarme como de repente sus caninos crecían, adoptando así su sonrisa perfecta un tinte macabro.

Es un mecanismo de camuflaje. Se retraen a voluntad- explico.

No te duele?- pregunte algo angustiada, ya que tenia terror a los dentistas y a todo lo que a dolor bucal se refería.

Como única respuesta se rió de mi pregunta y negó con la cabeza. Luego hizo un gesto para que continuara con mis interrogatorio.

No te resulta difícil estar cerca de mi? No tienes sed?

No. Nunca vendría a verte sin haber "comido"- se acerco para que lo viera- ves? Tengo los ojos rojos, no te preocupes.

Entonces..si me cortara un dedo, no te abalanzarías sobre mi para matarme?

Es posible... pero se controlarme. Soy un monstruo civilizado. - suspiro apesadumbrado- Nunca, jamás te haría daño. El solo pensar en la posibilidad de matarte, tu que eres la única persona que me tendió la mano, aun después que supiste lo que era, y que me entregaste lo mas preciado que tenias: tu corazón, me hace querer suicidarme.

Metió la cara entre las manos, abrumado por sus pensamientos. Una húmeda lagrima rodó por mi mejilla. Levante su cara, hasta que fijó los rubíes de sus ojos en el marrón caoba de los míos.

Jasper, escúchame-dije seriamente- Nadie esta exento de pecados o maldades. No tuviste la culpa del destino que te tocó. Eres solo responsable de tu buena voluntad de salir de la atrocidad en la que te hallabas sumido. Nadie te esta echando en cara tu pasado: no me interesa. Estas aquí conmigo ahora, eso es lo único que importa.

Volvió a suspirar. Curioso. Me miraba como si yo fuera un ángel caído del cielo, un ser maravilloso que había venido a salvarlo. Lo mismo que yo pensaba de él.

Gracias por amarme- dijo- aun cuando no merezco amor alguno.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Su histrionismo me estaba cansando.

Yo decidiré si mereces o no amor, ya que seré siempre la encargada de proveértelo- le dirigí una mirada asesina-Y ahora decido q si vuelves a mencionar siquiera el tema de tu supuesta falta de virtudes, cometeré vampiricidio. Veras lo que es en realidad una carnicería.

Si señora- contesto casi sin poder contener la risa, haciendo la venia como buen soldado.


	5. Redescubriendote

"

**Redescubriéndote**

**Jasper Whitlock**

-Si señora- contesté casi sin poder contener la risa, haciendo la venia como buen soldado.

Kate era la persona mas dulce del mundo, pero era capaz de proyectar su enojo con mucha facilidad. Eso me fascinaba de ella. Podía estar contándote un cuento de hadas y al segundo siguiente decirte que podría asesinarte, con el tono correcto de voz para que suene a verdad. Podía albergar a muchas mujeres distintas dentro de si, y sacarlas cuando ella quisiera.

-Te dije alguna vez que adoro tu mezcla de cualidades incompatibles?- pregunté

-Eem...no...creo que no...-contesto haciendo un visible esfuerzo por ver si lo recordaba.- Que quieres decir con "cualidades incompatibles"?

Sus ojos, extrañamente rojizos se abrieron curiosos, atentos a mi respuesta. Me sentía importante cuando ella me escuchaba.

-Me refiero que, a simple vista, pareces una chica común: frágil, ingenua, inocente, incluso...tonta...

Disgusto. Alzó las cejas. Me apresure a terminar la idea, de otra forma me callaría con una cachetada, a pesar de saber que no me lastimaría realmente.

-...Pero basta conocerte solo un poco para ver surgir a una mujer inteligente, perspicaz, llamativa, poderosa, con una sensualidad inconsciente amedrentadora...eres extraordinaria... – Ya me estaba yendo por las ramas.

-Creo... que al final el premio a las neuronas dormidas se lo lleva el Sr. Whitlock.- Dijo riéndose- El sol no solo afecta tus facultades para cazar sino también tu percepción de las personas. Estas seguro que te refieres a la niña que esta aquí contigo?

-Eres eso y mucho mas para mi, eres un ángel...un ser divino que ve solo la parte buena de las personas..un..

-Tienes un increíble talento para engatusar a la gente. Lo sabias?- Me interrumpió señalándome con un dedo acusador.

-Si, estoy conozco mis recursos- dije levantándome de su cama- soy capaz de hacer caer a quien yo quiera bajo mi poder...

Puse ambas manos sobre el escritorio detrás de ella y me incline impidiendo que se mueva, con la intención de reforzar mis palabras. Sin embargo ella zafó una mano y puso el índice en mi frente, empujándome hacia atrás.

Hasta que aparecí yo en tu mundo, te seduje y perdiste la guerra.- y agrego guiñando un ojo- Ja Ja...

-Fue un honor ser derrotado por usted genérala- conteste inclinando la cabeza- Pero solo esa batalla, yo gane la guerra.

-Si?...yo creo...que no...

Cambio la ubicación de su mano a mi pecho, empujándome. Correspondí a su presión sin darme cuenta, aturdido por la sorpresa, de otro modo no me hubiera hecho retroceder ni medio milímetro. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me condujo de espaldas al borde de la cama y con un suave empujón me dejo caer sobre la misma.

-Parece que la genérala se lleva el trofeo...otra vez...-completó.

Rápidamente, antes que pudiera adivinar mis intenciones, puse una mano en su cadera y la otra en su espalda y con un ágil movimiento la recosté a mi lado. Metódicamente bordee el lado de su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, su codo, su cintura...

Sorpresa, desconcierto, ¿suficiencia?.

-Y sigues actuando exactamente conforma a mis deseos- soltó una risita falsamente malévola.

-Puedo discutirlo el día entero si lo desea señorita- dije antes de besarla- pero es hora de reclamar mi parte del trato. Eso si ya saciaste tu curiosidad.

-Mi curiosidad es insaciable...pero si, por ahora. Eres un excelente profesor.

Volví a besarla antes de contestarle.

-Eres una excelente alumna. Mereces un premio por buen comportamiento.

-Cuál por ejemplo...?-Inquirió mientras yo continuaba jugando con su piel.

M encogí de hombros y susurré "veremos" sin detener mi tarea. La humana calidez de su cuerpo contrastaba con el mío carente de sangre. Su sentir me divertía. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez preocupada por mi,(seguramente por lo que le había dicho anteriormente. Nota mental: guardarme las injurias personales para mi mismo), y por su integridad física, por no decir su vida. Cada vez que mi boca rozaba su piel, sus labios, suspiraba casi imperceptiblemente y se estremecía con un sutil miedo a que mi autocontrol fallara.

Su piel olía indecentemente igual a un pastel, que en tiempos de mi humanidad seria delicioso. Generalmente los humanos expedían un aroma mas o menos similar para mi, la sangre era una monótona sucesión de lo mismo. Llevaba un buen tiempo sin alimentarme de un humano realmente. Había descubierto que la fuerza extrema solo servia para la guerra y yo ya no era un soldado. Me bastaba con dos o tres litros por día, los cuales conseguía casi siempre por medio de "prestamos sin devolución".

Estuve bastante tiempo, según creo, besando a Karina. Pero estuve mas sin ella, así que no podía considerarse una exageración. Comencé a pensar en su condecoración de excelente alumna, resultando en mi cabeza imágenes bastante poco aptas para un menor de edad (ella por ejemplo). Cuando un exageradamente molesto sonido la hizo saltar debajo de mi cuerpo. Parecía una alarma, como una de incendios, aguda, penetrante, desesperante, imposible de obviar.

-Que demonios es eso!?- Pregunte disgustado.

-Mierd...Si me haces el favor de quitarte corazón...- Dijo empujándome sin éxito.

Con el ceño fruncido me corrí unos centímetros para que pasara. Se levanto rápidamente, casi estrellándose contra el piso por culpa de una frazada que se había caído al suelo. Agachándose junto a su escritorio busco afanosamente algo dentro de su cartera del colegio. Murmuro un "ajam" antes de sacar lo que me pareció un huevo color púrpura. Presionando un botón lateral el dichoso huevo dejo de aullar.

-Tan molesto puede ser a veces...increíble.

-Se puede saber que es eso?- inquirí sentándome a su lado, con la espalda apoyada al borde de la cama.

-Un celular...

Al ver mi cara de desconcierto rodó los ojos riéndose. Abrió el aparatito, que por dentro tenia una pantalla y números blancos, y me lo puso frente al rostro, segura de que adivinaría el significado de su termino.

-No, ni idea..

-Es un teléfono portátil-y agrego en tono de broma- viejo vampiro Yankee...

Técnicamente era imposible que me subieran los calores, pero de serlo este hubiera sido un excelente ejemplo. Yankee yo!?

-No vuelvas a llamarme así pequeña...Jamás...- contesté parándome ofendido.

Debí poner mi mejor cara se asesino serial, porque Karina pareció asustarse bastante. Tardo un minuto en caer en la cuenta de la causa de mi enojo. Suspiro y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Así se les llama comúnmente a las personas provenientes de Estados Unidos. No te lo tomes a la tremenda. Lo siento.

-Esa costumbre se debe a que la Unión gano la guerra civil...-dije todavía algo molesto.

Karina se quedo mirándome un buen rato, hasta que yo me digne a posar mis ojos en ella. Se acerco y me abrazó, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho. No pude evitar poner mi mano en su cabeza, aunque seguía enojado.

-Jasper...mi amor, se que sufriste mucho por eso- dijo desde debajo de mi mandíbula- pero ya pasaron mas de 100 años. Ya supéralo, ni siquiera vives ahí todavía.

Emití un sordo gruñido. Era cierto, que me importaba ya eso?.

Además- agrego- la esclavitud es mala corazón.

Solté un bufido- Tendré que darte una buena clase de historia confederada uno de estos días pequeña.

-Me encantaría!- dijo contenta- cuando quiera profesor.

Volvió a apretarme con sus brazos, muy suavemente diría yo. Aunque se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo por que lo sienta. Luego un escalofrió la recorrió de arriba abajo. Retrocedió un paso atrás, tiritando. Entre el frío del suelo y el de mi piel se estaba congelando. Fue a revolver el contenido de los cajones de su placard. Luego de un rato se volvió y pregunto:

-Sabes si afuera hace mucho frío?

Me encogí de hombros.- Ni idea...yo no siento el frío de la misma manera, para mi esta cálido.

Sorpresa.

-No es excesiva para ti la temperatura de mi piel?-inquirió pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mis mejillas.

Bese la palma de su mano. Ciertamente, había gran diferencia.

-Es excelente. Adoro la calidez de tu piel, eres como el sol de mi eterno invierno...

Por unos segundos hizo el esfuerzo de no reírse, pero se rindió enseguida. Se elevó hasta apoyar su frente en la mía, manteniéndose en precario equilibrio sobre la punta de sus pies.

-Dime una cosa, esas frases de película las inventas en el momento o las piensas con anterioridad?

-Un poco de ambas...-conteste con una carcajada-pero tu quédate con la primera opción, suena mejor. No es así?

Asintió sonriendo y apoyó apenas sus labios sobre los míos.

De repente sentí algo de enojo, cansancio...pero no provenían de la mujercita que tenia delante. Sino de afuera.

-Karina...- dijo una voz, seguida por el movimiento de la manija de la puerta.

En medio segundo levante en vilo a Karina, la deje sobre la cama y desaparecí por la ventana. Justo antes que su hermana, la chica de pelo largo, entrara a la habitación.

La frustración se sumo al desconcierto de Kari.

-Hola Flo...que te pasa?

-Levantate ya, vamos a limpiar, porque a la tarde tengo que estudiar y no puedo. Y vestite, no vas a andar en pijama toda la mañana.

-Esta..esta..ya voy, no seas dictadora.

Después de menos tiempo del que hubiera pensado vi su cabeza escudriñar fuera de su ventana.

-Jasper...?- susurró.

-Qué?- conteste asomando la cabeza hacia abajo, desde la saliente del techo, donde me hallaba sentado.

-Tengo que actuar de la persona común que era hace dos días.

-Yo te espero...- Mother Fuck...como odiaba esperar- Auque tal vez me aburra...

Desapareció unos segundos y regresó con un libro bastante grueso, que me paso con alguna dificultad.

-Toma, a ver si el soldado aprende sobre sus compañeros federalistas...y...Jasper..?

-Mmmh?

-No se que pensar sobre esto...pero creo que te amo...

Diciendo esto desapareció definitivamente dentro de la casa. Sonreí y me quede pensando unos momentos en su declaración. Por supuesto que ya lo sabia, pero tal vez para ella era nuevo. Mire el libro que me había pasado. "Historia para pensar S.XIX.". Dentro había un papel, marcando el capitulo titulado: "Unitarios y Federales (1835-1845"). Historia. Me resulto gracioso que me diera justamente un libro de esa materia y periodo de tiempo. Siendo que yo ya había nacido y lo recordaba vagamente. Yo era un historiador viviente, había visto muchas cosas para una sola vida. Pronto me perdí en los recuerdos de la guerra. Aquella que cambiaria mi vida para siempre. Un tiempo después que Maria me "reclutara" la guerra de la secesión terminó, con la victoria de la Unión. Salí de una para meterme en otra.

Si bien es cierto que mi eterna juventud tenia ventajas, Kate por ejemplo, a veces era simplemente desesperante. Jamás llegaría realmente a la mayoría de edad actualmente considerada. Atrapado para siempre en los 20 años, había olvidado el día de mi nacimiento. Me resultaba chocante tener que adaptarme al pensamiento colectivo de la época de cómo debía ser un hombre de "mi edad". Actualmente parecían ser aun niños, cuando muy poco tiempo atrás se los consideraba preparados para dirigir un ejercito, una familia, una empresa. De todas maneras mi forma de ser siempre seria mas madura y adulta que el resto.

En el margen superior derecho de una de las paginas había dibujado un monigote de palitos, el mismo, pero un poco movido, se repetía en las siguientes. Se me ocurrió de pronto pasar rápidamente las hojas...

Eureka: el monigote que Karina había dibujado se movía, bailaba.

-Te aburriste pequeña...?- pensé divertido.

Del otro lado de la balanza estaba ella. Una niña. Un pequeño ser humano de tan solo 16 años, contra los 120 que yo llevaba vivo. Desconocía tanto el mundo que aun era capaz de confiar en la bondad de quienes la rodeaban. Incluso en la mía. Dulce, ingenua, alegre y frágil. Sobre todo frágil, rompible, corruptible. Una pequeña muñequita que necesitaba protección. De vivaces ojos caobas que me miraban curiosos, expectantes, enamorados, alegres o a punto de llorar. Jamás con reproche, jamás con desconfianza, jamás con indiferencia. Lograba lo imposible: reducirme a la vulnerabilidad de un infante. No había nada que pudiera negarle a esa chiquilla.

Escuche a Karina moverse dentro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y encendió una radio. Comenzó a sonar una conocida canción de una conocida cantante. No recuerdo el nombre. Parecía una amalgama entre un rock y un blues. La escuche cantar bajito también. Después de asegurarme que nadie me vería, me descolgué por el borde del tejado hasta el marco de su ventana. Lo que vi primero me sorprendió, luego me causo gracia y sonreí como un padre que observaba orgulloso a su hija. Pero pronto esta casta observación se transformo en un obvio deseo, no podía mirarla y no verla con ojos de hombre. Karina bailaba frente a los cajones de su placard. Haciendo equilibrio con una pila de ropa en su mano izquierda. Se había atado el cabello en una coleta bastante desprolija. Cantando ahora a viva voz movía las caderas de la manera mas sensual que había visto en mi larguísima vida, perfectamente al unísono con los compases de la música. Abría y cerraba los cajones guardando la ropa sin perder el hilo del espectáculo que creía montar para ella misma solamente.

Metió la ultima media que le quedaba y retrocedió un paso, aun bailando en las puntas de sus pies. Me acerque sin que lo note y al extender ella su brazo izquierdo como parte de su presentación le tome la mano y la hice girar sobre si misma antes de sostenerla por la cintura y inclinarla, como si fuera un baile de salón.

Por un segundo se quedo perpleja, evaluando como diablos apareció de repente un compañero de baile. Pero luego reaccionó y, ruborizándose solo un poco, me pregunto si disfrutaba del show, y que si pagaba con efectivo o tarjeta. No podía con su genio.

-Pienso pagarte con lo que quieras, cuando quieras y de la forma que quieras. Pero tienes que hacerlo otra vez.

-Nadie me había dicho que bailo bien- dijo con los ojos brillando de sorpresa.

-Lo haces de maravilla- sentencié.

Sonrió feliz. Borrando todo resquicio de tristeza de mi interior.

-Terminaste de jugar a ser una chica común?- inquirí.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Y ahora?- pregunto con ese tono inocente que me derretía.

-Y ahora...puedes contarme tu historia?

-No- contestó secamente.

Quede desconcertado. Su cara era de total seriedad. Pero entonces una sonrisa picara surcó su rostro.

Pero puedo mostrarte...- dijo riendo al tiempo que me tomaba a mano y me arrastraba hacia la pared detrás de nosotros, la que estaba repleta de fotografías. Con algo de torpeza, repitiendo y volviendo atrás en varias partes me resumió su vida a través de esas imágenes. Un bebe de ojos grandes y cabello castaño rojizo, subido a un caballito de calesita, sonreía inocentemente, mientras que su versión crecida bromeaba diciendo que parecía un Telletubbie. Señalando a varias niñas algo parecidas entre si me presento a sus hermanas.

-Andrea- apunto a la mayor- me contó que cuando yo era bebé se divertía empujándome para que me cayera.

-Que malvada...

-Dice que como el pañal era muy gordo rebotaba...no me pasaba nada...ella sabrá, es medica.

Contemple la fotografía de un hombre moreno de ojos verde oscuro, sosteniendo a la versión pequeña de Karina. Había muchas imágenes de él, todas eran algo viejas, con Karina y sus hermanas muy jóvenes.

-Él es tu padre?

-Si...-una suave melancolía se extendió desde su interior- falleció cuando tenia 11 años. De verdad lo extraño a veces.

Ladeó su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el costado de mi brazo, perdida en los recuerdos del pasado. Le di un suave beso en la coronilla y la estreché contra mi. Quería decirle muchas cosas, que no llorara, que no estaba sola, que yo la cuidaría. Pero respete su momento. Ella cerró los ojos, suspiro y sonrió.

Terminado el tour dentro de su mundo privado, no sin antes presentarme a un hipopótamo de tela que no se movía jamás de su cama, me llevó cautelosamente dentro de la casa. Bajamos la corta escalera que separaba las plantas baja y alta. Rápidamente garabateó una nota para explicar su paradero y salimos a la calle que momentos antes yo contemplaba. Bajo el suave sol de la tarde siguió mostrándome retazos de su pasado. Su escuela primaria, la antigua casa de una amiga, la esquina donde por distraída le robaron una vez. Algunos vecinos se quedaban observándonos curiosos. Chismosos.

Mientras caminábamos me percaté de algunos cambios que antes habían pasado desapercibidos. Como la mayoría de las mujeres de esa parte del mundo, Karina tenia las caderas un tanto mas anchas que antes, cuando era Kate, que se mecían con cada uno de sus pasos. Era esa la razón por la cual me había sorprendido antes, al verla bailar. Su piel era de un tono mas dorado, contrastaba bastante con el blanco cadavérico de la mía. Acompañando ese color tan del sur del continente: lunares, cientos y cientos. Me pico la curiosidad de saber a donde llevaban esos caminitos punteados. Distraído en pensamientos non sanctus el siguiente ítem en la lista de los cambios me tomo por sorpresa. Cuando el perezoso sol se dignó a alumbrar un poco mas, situando uno de sus rayos sobre nuestras cabezas, contemple como su cabello, de un tono casi negro, se transformaba en rojo caoba. Similar al extraño tono de sus ojos.

-Qué pasa?- dijo al notar mi desconcierto

-Tu cabello...eeh...

-Si, al sol se lo ve mas rojo.

-Cómo?-murmuré levantando un mechón para verlo de cerca.

-De verdad te quedaste en 1800...-se extrañó- es tinte para el pelo.

Me quede pensando un momento.

-Estas diferente, tal vez ya no eres la misma Kate como yo creía.

Angustia, suprema y pura.

-Je...y eso es bueno o malo Jasper?

-Ambos...porque significa que mis conocimientos previos de ti pueden ser mentiras actualmente...y eso es malo...

Ahora estaba realmente triste.

-...Pero...Es mejor aun, porque tendré que descubrirte de nuevo, lo cual va a ser muy, muy interesante.

Alivio. Algo de enojo por mi bromita...iba a matarme mas adelante. O por lo menos lo iba a intentar.

-Cuidado, suelo ser una cajita de sorpresas.

-No lo dudo.

Por lo cual debería prestar atención a la niñita. Tendría que encontrar las diferencias y similitudes entre su pasado y su presente. Las pocas que había visto, me encantaban. Un suave tirón me saco de mis reflexiones. Karina continuaba contándome su historia, y yo no podía dejar de escucharla. Después de todo, yo era un historiador viviente.

--

Este esta larguisimo! es en compensacion de lo que tardo en hacerlo jaja.

P.S: por si les quedo la duda...la cancion era Walk Away de Kelly Crakson.


	6. Adivina mi Secreto

**Adivina mi secreto**

Trataba de concentrarme. De otro modo jamás pasaría el examen de esa tarde. Sumas algebraicas. Tenia que terminar aunque mas no fuera un ejercicio. Mi lápiz flotaba inmóvil sobre la hoja de mi cuaderno, desde hacia veinte minutos. No lograba unir media idea.

Estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no ponerme a soñar despierta. Porque eso devendría en la desconexión total de mi mente con el mundo real. Me estaba costando horrores. X2+7X+30...chino mandarin...

Me senté derecha y suspiré. Ordenar al cerebro que le ordene a la mano que mueva el lápiz y escriba los números, las formulas que necesitaba. Intente, no funciono. De nuevo. Un tímido signo igual se deslizo en el renglón. Pero note que era muy redondeado, parecía un ojo. Si...un ojo. Un ojo que alguna vez perteneció a un soldado. Rodeado de pestañas color castaño, muy, muy juntas. De iris escarlata, que delataba que algo no era común en ese ex soldado. Escarlata, rojo pasión, rojo sangre. Sangre humana, que conseguía sin asesinar a nadie, robándola del hospital mas cercano. No es que estuviese bien tampoco, pero por lo menos ya no se podía considerarlo un homicida.

Pasada la impresión inicial, el "ensueño", mi cerebro acciono por fin las alarmas provenientes de mi lado racional. Alarmas bastante pesimistas. Comencé a dudar de mi cordura. De la veracidad de las historias de Jasper. De su existencia. Varias veces sin darme cuenta extendía la mano para tocarlo. Asegurándome que no era una alucinación. Pero, tal como el mismo dijo una vez, era demasiado sólido para ser un sueño. Y, curioso, aun así lo parecía. Sufría a veces lo que me gustaba llamar "síndrome de Bella Swan". No podía creer que mi simple personita había cautivado, no una, sino dos veces a un vampiro que, de todos modos, no debería existir. Pero existía para mi.

Mientras daba vueltas alrededor del tema cambie de posición y mire la hora. 16:58...La clase extra de matemática empezaba a las 5. Pegue un respingo y cerré el cuaderno. En medio de la hoja mi signo igual convertido en ojo me observaba curioso. Guarde lo mas rápido que pude las cosas en el bolso y cambie mi remera por la del uniforme. Llegaría atrasada. Lo cual significaba menos tiempo para pelearme con las malditas sumas. Debía minimizar el agujero de la tardanza.

Abrí la puerta de entrada y corriendo me precipite ciegamente afuera. De repente colisioné contra lo que creí una pared inconvenientemente instalada cerca de la puerta.

Retrocedí un paso frotándome la frente, para encontrarme con un Jasper entre preocupado y divertido. Procurando no reírse. Fallando en su valeroso intento. Comprendí que me había estampillado, no con una pared, sino con su pecho de piedra. (Que de todos, en términos de dureza, venia a ser lo mismo)

-Au...-murmure- Que haces ahí parado!?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Vine a ver en que andabas. A donde te dirigías antes de que interrumpiera tu escape?

-No me estoy escapando. Mas bien voy corriendo a las fauces del león...-Frunció el ceño- voy a un examen de matemática...Corriendo, llego tarde...me voy, me voy, me voy...

-Pareces el conejo de Alice in Wonderland...-lo oí decir por lo bajo.

-Entonces persígueme Alice...

Pasé por el espacio entre él y la pared del zaguán. Llegué hasta el portón antes de percatarme que Jasper no estaba detrás mío. Donde se había metido? Mire a mi alrededor.

-Jasper...¿ Vienes?

-Por supuesto conejito- contesto del otro lado de la reja. Recostado muy cómodamente. Esperando. Claro, él con sus poderes supernaturales había corrido a mi lado, saltado el portón, y se quedó aguardando que la lenta humana terminara de hacer dos pasos. En dos segundos.

Entonces se me encendió un foquito. Me llegó rápidamente el recuerdo de Edward corriendo por el bosque con Bella a cuestas.

-Jasper..puedes llevarme al colegio?

-Cómo?- se extraño- con qué medio de transporte?

-Tu eres un medio de trasporte...

Arrugó la frente cuando comprendió que plan maquinaba mi dulce mentecita.

-No- dijo firmemente- ni se te ocurra Karina.

-Ya se me ocurrió Jasper- repliqué- cuál es el problema? Estoy segura que puedes levantar cien veces mi peso y aun así correr a la misma velocidad. Dime si me equivoco.

-Es cierto. Pero ese no es el punto. Es peligroso.

-Temes que alguien nos vea?- eso si era un punto para considerar. Pero negó con la cabeza.

-Temo correr a velocidad vertiginosa por la ciudad, con una carga tan preciada como de sutil peso para mi. No sentiría si te me escaparas. Ya te perdí una vez, no pienso hacerte correr ningún riesgo.

Abrí el portón que nos separaba y me arrojé a sus brazos. Por supuesto que sentí lo mismo que si hubiera abrazado a un poste de concreto. Con la diferencia clave que el poste me rodeo a su vez y me estrujo suavemente. Estaba conmovida por su preocupación. Me parecía una sobreprotección innecesaria. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era la cosa mas dulce que había oído en mi vida.

-Prometo que no voy a caerme- dije contra su camisa- por favor...

El gesto volvió a funcionar, desbaratando sus precauciones. Puso los ojos en blanco, suspiro y se rindió.

-Esta bien...pero ten presente que su llega a pasarte algo ya no volveré a esperarte- y agrego de manera sombría- me voy contigo...

-No seas exagerado por dios y tu confederación!- contesté dándole un manotazo- ninguno de los dos se irá. Yo tengo quien me cuide, y tu eres inmortal. No hay forma.

-En realidad...si la hay. Pero no importa, vamos. Vas a llegar cuatro veces mas tarde sino.

Me esforcé por borrar la palabra "Vulturis" de mi cabeza. Seria mucho cliché. Mas del que ya vivía. Un vampiro enamorado de una humana.¿Cuánto más parecida al libro se volvería la historia? En ese momento no podía preverlo. La vida es una eterna sucesión de lo mismo. Nada brilla nuevo bajo el sol. En mas de un sentido.

Le puse llave al portón y me aboqué a descubrir cómo subirme a la espalda de Jasper.

Yo no era en realidad bajita. Estaba dentro de la estatura media con mi metro sesenta y cinco. Pero él...a ojo le calculaba poco mas de veinte cm de diferencia.

-Mhh...- fruncí la boca y apoye las manos en la parte baja de sus hombros.

Una cabeza y media mas arriba de la mía escuche una risa.

-¿Problemas pequeña?

-Estoy estudiando cómo subirme a un poste color marfil, bastante terco y muy auto flagelante. No pasa nada mi amor.

-Y no se te ocurrió que el poste podría ayudarte?- inquirió con cierto tono de burla.

Se agachó, reduciendo convenientemente su altura. Me aferré a su espalda, rodeando con mis brazos su cuello.

Con suavidad extrema, Jasper si irguió y entrelazó sus manos debajo de mi a manera de asiento. Luego ladeó la cabeza y hundió la nariz en el pliegue de mi codo.

-Sé que estas enojada por lo que dije. Pero es verdad. No estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo. Si vamos al caso, estas haciendo que te ponga en riesgo por una ridiculez, yo también podría enojarme. Y, créeme, no seria agradable.

Lo estruje con premura y simule temblar de miedo con su amenaza.

-Entonces no te enojes. Eres demasiado maduro como para enojarte por esta tontería. Yo, en cambio, soy una niña y todavía tengo permiso para ser ridícula.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. No tengo idea cómo, pero sus labios alcanzaron los míos en ofrenda de paz. Cuando separó la cabeza sonrió tiernamente.

-Eso significa que me perdonas?- dije

-No pasa nada mi amor.

Obviamente, por regla universal, siempre en los momentos mas románticos debe haber una interrupción. Y, una vez más, mi celular fue el protagonista de esta.

Me retorcí para alcanzarlo sin bajarme de su espalda. Llamada. Melanie. Lo abrí y contesté.

-Karina donde estas? Ya son las y veinte! Moglia no va a espérarte eternamente!

-Ya voy, ya voy...

Cerré el aparatito y volví a meterlo en mi bolso.

-Juro que voy a tirar ese artefacto uno de estos días...-Murmuro mi vampiro.

-Deja de amenazar y por favor llévame al colegio!

-De acuerdo, pero háblame...

-Así es menos probable que te olvides de mi, me caiga y por consiguiente te suicides?

Asintió con la cabeza y entonces echó a correr. Creo que, de haber sido posible, lo hubiera partido en dos. Así de fuerte lo estrujé. Él saltó sobre el primer tejado que pudo y, muy hábilmente, sorteó los cables de luz y las miradas de los peatones. Al principio llegué a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea. Estaba realmente asustada. Jasper corría a una velocidad vertiginosa.(Aunque mas tarde me aclararía que no lo estaba haciendo demasiado rápido). Pero pronto pude volver a respirar contra su cuello y me relajé. Después de todo, no iba a caerme, eso era solo cháchara sobre protectora. Yo confiaba en sus dones. La mente volvió a funcionarme y recordé que tenia que recordarle que estaba ahí. Emití dos o tres palabras sueltas, sin sentido, antes de relajarme del todo y poder sacar un tema real. Aquel que estaba pensando antes de salir de la casa.

-Qué vamos a hacer contigo?- pregunté

-Por qué lo dices?

-No podemos esconderte por siempre...

-No hay por qué hacerlo...ya se que soy un ser de cuento de terror, pero, no doy tanto miedo a simple vista...- bromeó.

-Entonces puedo hacer participar de tu existencia al resto del mundo? Puedo hablar libremente de ti con mis amigas, por ejemplo?

-Mmmhh...si. Sobre eso...

Disminuyó la velocidad y caminó por la calzada a paso de hombre. Habíamos llegado al colegio. Mire a nuestro alrededor. Nadie parecía ver nada inusual en ese hombre rubio cargando "caballito" a una chica con uniforme. No había nada de inusual, en realidad. Solo un joven, de aparentes 19 o 20 años, llevando a su novia, que asistía al colegio por el cual caminaba.

Se agazapo una vez mas para que me bajara, me tomó la mano y me llevó a un rincón de la fachada del edificio.

-Escucha, esto es importante. Debes tomar todas las precauciones que debas para que nadie descubra qué soy. No es seguro. Ni para ti, ni para mi-Dijo seriamente- Prométeme que nadie va a saberlo.

Me miro sin pestañear. Con ojos rojizos de expresión grave, esperando a que le responda. Arrugué la boca. No sabia que contestar. Sabia que era imposible que ciertas personas no adivinaran quién y qué era. Solo mirarlo, eso bastaba. Ellas no iban a tragarse un parecido muy obvio. No podía prometerle eso. Y no podía decirle por qué. Mierda. Suspiré.

-Te prometo que no dejare entrever nada-dije- Pero no puedo evitar que lo crean.

-Seremos cuidadosos...Ahora vete. Suerte con el león, conejito.

Me tomó por la cintura y me besó suavemente, primero, luego su entusiasmo creció junto con el mío. Se irguió, cansado de la posición que mi estatura lo obligaba a mantener, levantándome por la cintura con suma facilidad. Como si fuera un bebé. Para besarme ya de manera mas apasionada.

-Y que paso con las precauciones?- me reí cuando volvió a depositarme suavemente en el piso.

-No seas aguafiestas. No hay nada de raro en un beso, que yo sepa. Ni ahora y ni hace cien años...

Me puse en puntas de pie y le dije al oído:

-Es raro que puedas levantarme como si pesara dos kilogramos y no 57...piénselo soldado.

A continuación le di un beso en la mejilla (bueno, un poco mas abajo..) y entre al colegio riéndome sola.

Entré al salón pensando en la promesa que acababa de hacer. La única manera de no romperla era no diciéndoles a ellas que salía con alguien. Incluso si le cambiaba el nombre, si se lo presentara a mis amigas lo sabrían al verlo. No podía compartir, después de todo, su existencia con quienes mas quería que lo supieran. Ansiaba poder decirles el secreto. El egoísmo de hacia unos días se había esfumado. Y ahora solo quería gritarle al mundo la razón de mi felicidad.

Que, de repente y sin aviso, había caído un ángel del cielo para acompañarme. El ser mas perfecto que podía existir (con todas sus imperfecciones a cuestas) quería quedarse conmigo para siempre.

¿Qué mas se podía pedir? Era todo lo que alguien podría querer, e incluso más. Maduro, inteligente, perspicaz, lleno de historia, gracioso e inhumanamente bello. Cada vez que me miraba mi mente quedaba en blanco. Esos ojos que delataban lo que era. Un monstruo, un asesino, decía él; un ángel, mi protector, replicaba yo. Siempre pensando, siempre preocupados. Me invitaban a querer descubrir qué pasaba por su mente. Sus ojos decían lo que él no solía. Jasper no era, en realidad, una persona extrovertida. Se perdía fácilmente en su propio mundo interno

Terminé de hacer ecuaciones y entregué el examen. No me fue tan mal después de todo. Salí al pasillo pensativa. La conducta de Jasper no correspondía a su carácter. Comprendí que la razón de esto era su don de la empatia. Se "contagiaba" de mi propia personalidad. Me parecía perfecto. A ver si se le quitaba lo depresivo.

Escuché un ligero rumor de pasos apresurados a mis espaldas. Me volví para chocar de frente por segunda vez en el día. Esta vez con alguien mas blando: Melanie.

-Y??- preguntó- que tal te fue?

Me encogí de hombros. Seguimos caminando hacia la salida.

-Igual que siempre...siete con algo...cero matemática yo...Donde anda Tati?

La aludida apareció detrás de mi y reitero la pregunta de Mel. Volví a contestar lo mismo. Atravesamos las tres la puerta y salimos del colegio.

Melanie estaba contándonos su frustración producto de haber visto a su ex novio, un año mayor que nosotras, con una chica de segundo.

-Tiene 14 años!- decía indignada- qué le puede interesar de una nena? De catorce a 17 hay milenios de diferencia en experiencias y pensamientos...

Suspiré sin que lo noten. Si ella supiera con quien andaba yo. Jasper me llevaba mas de un siglo y medio de diferencia. Eso era un milenio de experiencia, vivencias y pensamientos. Aunque él parecía de 20, no de ciento sesenta, por lo cual, nadie que no sea yo lo notaria.

Solté una risita, que por lo visto fue oportuna, porque Tatiana y Mel se reían también.

De pronto un tirón me impidió dar el siguiente paso. Medio-volé hacia atrás. Tatiana me sostenía del brazo. Mientras yo había seguido caminando, mis amigas se habían quedado plantadas. De ahí el tirón.

-OH...POR DIOS...-Susurró Tati. Mel simplemente perdió el habla.

-Qué te pasa?- le susurré también, extrañada.

Ella señaló la esquina en diagonal a la que estábamos. Seguí la dirección de su dedo y me quedé helada también.

Totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la puerta del edificio escolar y una cara de aburrimiento soberano, un ángel de suaves ondas rubias esperaba. Justamente lo que más le molestaba hacer desde que había tenido que esperar que su prometida, yo, reencarnara.

-Karina...decime que no es una alucinación colectiva...

-Depende de lo que estés pensando, Mel- Contesté.

Apartó la mirada del perfecto hombre de la esquina, justo cuando él posó la suya en nosotras, atraído por el sonido de mi voz.

-Qué estas ciega?? Vos justamente deberías estar medio desmayada!- replicó Tatiana, mirándome también.

-Karina es exactamente como Jasper!

El ángel frunció el ceño. Claramente escuchaba lo que mi amiga había dicho, y no entendía ni jota...

-Shhhhh, Mel, no grites...

Comencé a desesperarme...¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer para que se callaran!? Mi tormenta interior creció cuando, al fijarme en la esquina, vi que él ya no estaba ahí.

Se acercaba a paso lento, con los ojos obscuros clavados en los míos caobas. Mi compañía se agitó a mi lado, decían cosas sobre la situación, pero yo no las oía. Había quedado hipnotizada otra vez bajo el encanto de sus ojos.

No tenia idea ni de qué pasaba por su cabeza ni de qué hacer ante el embrollo en el que estaba atrapada. Por un lado, mis amigas parloteando sobre el parecido de Jasper con él mismo, y por el otro, Jasper con cara de asesino cruzando la calle. ¿Para qué lado correría alguien inteligente? Para el lado del vampiro. No parecería la mejor opción. Pero, para mi, lo era. Contemplé como subía a la vereda con gesto impasible. Di un paso hacia él.

Llegó hasta mi lado sin quitarme la vista de encima. Sonrió con tranquilidad y me rodeó con un brazo, al tiempo que me besaba la coronilla.

-Hola mi amor...- Dijo, dándome un leve sacudón para que volviera de la nube de Valencia.

-Hola..-casi susurré.

Sentí de súbito una serenidad tántrica. Todo estaría bien. Él tenia un plan. Maquinado en pocos segundos por su mente militar.

-Karina...

-Que?- miré al vampiro con ojos risueños. Él entonces disminuyo su influencia, me estaba casi drogando.

-No me presentas a tus amigas?...

-Si!...ellas son Mel, y Tati...Chicas, él es...-demonios! Un nombre! Un nombre!- Javier...Wagner...

Mis amigas se miraron entre sí y luego saludaron también a Jasper. Este sonrió a cada una, pero las saludo con dos besos (como era común en mi país), nunca supe si fue porque no sabia, no quería, o pensó que me molestaría.

Pasaron tres incómodos segundos. Durante los cuales Jasper se limitó a observarme y mis amigas ídem. Él, pensando, ellas, interrogándome a los gritos con la mirada.

-Em..Javier, te podemos robar a tu...em...¿novia?...un minuto?- Dijo Mel.

Jasper sonrió levemente y asintió.

En cuanto él me hubo soltado, entre las dos me arrastraron unos metros al costado, cerca de un cantero lleno de pasto.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO KARINA??- Masculló Mel- cómo es que no nos contaste nada?

Mi novio fingió papar moscas, pero sabia que estaba escuchando perfectamente cada una de las palabras de mi amiga.

-Sobre qué?- conteste distraída...

-Sobre ÉL!!- dijo Tatiana impaciente.

-Ah...em...era una especie de secreto...perdón.

Mel, con su pequeña estatura, puso exactamente la cara asesina que caracterizaba a su personaje, Jane. Pero luego suspiró y se tranquilizó.

-De donde lo sacaste?

"De la estantería de los libros". Estuve tentada a contestar.

-Vive cerca de mi casa- dije en cambio.

-Estas diciendo realmente que encontraste un chico que vive cerca de tu casa, es hermoso, te quiere y encima se parece a J...

- Juan ¿?- me apresure a intervenir- si, se parece a Juan Colaggio...

Juan Colaggio era un chico que iba al curso de al lado y, casualmente, era rubio como Jasper, solo que mas bajito.

-Bueno..ya esta, ya lo saben...no hagan dramas...

Salí prácticamente huyendo de las fieras, para refugiarme en el duro pecho de mi novio.

-Cómo te fue con el león, conejito?

En ese momento admiré mas que nunca la capacidad de hacer como si no pasara nada de Jasper. No dudaba que luego iba a tocarme explicarle por qué Mel y Tati se habían puesto así. Pero le agradecí con el pensamiento que se guardara el drama para cuando estuviéramos solos, entonces podría pensar con mas claridad qué hacer.

Desee en ese momento, por única vez, no pertenecer al mundo twilighter. Cuanto mas fácil hubiera sido lo que me esperaba sin los libros en mi habitación. Sin tener la sospecha de cómo seguía la historia.

-- Holaaa!! tarde menos en hacer este cap! eso es porque tengo algunas escenas pre-escritas, solo las copio en medio de lo nuevo. jeeje xfas dejen rewiews!! como dice una gran escritora...Alice Terris...DEJAR REWIEWS ADELGAZA!! jaja 


	7. Jamas Vú

Jamas Vú

**Jamas Vú**

- Hasta mañana, Alice!

Tati y Mel regresaron a sus casas. Siguiendo el código que tiempo atrás habíamos establecido, y que nunca tuvieron chance usar conmigo: desaparecer de la burbuja de los enamorados. Lo que ellas no sabían es que, en vez de hacerme un favor, me empujaban a la boca del zorro. Dejándome a merced de las preguntas de mi vampiro. Porque, obviamente, Jasper no paso por alto los comentarios de mis amigas. Solo se guardo sus impresiones para mas tarde.

Caminamos en silencio y sin rumbo unas cuadras. Sumergidos cada cual en su propia tormenta interior.

-Bueno...- le escuché suspirar después de un rato. Y tomándome de la mano apuró el paso, arrastrándome hacia las calles menos transitadas de la ciudad. Al final, totalmente solos en medio de la vereda Jasper me pidió que me subiera otra vez a su espalda. Obedecí rápidamente, intimidada por el tono severo de su voz. Esta vez se agachó de buenas a primeras, pero no se irguió con la suavidad de antes. Rápidamente el suelo quedó lejos y me invadió el vértigo. No corría. Subía. Me mantuve lo mas pegada a él que me fue posible. No contaba con la traba de sus manos debajo de mi, porque las necesitaba para trepar. Cuando al fin se detuvo, en la terraza de un edificio, tarde varios segundos en aflojar la presión sobre sus hombros y cintura.

Me bajé y camine hasta ponerme frente a él. Esperando sus palabras. Jasper mantenía la mirada en línea recta, varios centímetros sobre mi cabeza. La incomodidad gano terreno en el ambiente. Finalmente liberé la opresión de mi pecho y corté el silencio.

-Bien- suspiré- lo de esta tarde fue muy raro, lo se. Contestaré cualquier pregunta con la que quieras acuchillarme, no voy a mentirte.

-No puedes mentirme...yo lo sabría. Lo sentiría- contestó- ¿Por qué tus amigas saben quien soy?

Respire profundo. Momento de la verdad.

-No lo saben. Lo adivinaron, pero creen que no es cierto. Creen que eres un personaje de ficción- me encogí de hombros- y eso es cierto, lo eres.

-Explícate...

-Bueno...existe este libro, llamado Crepúsculo. A las tres nos gusta mucho. Y...eres un personaje de ese libro Jasper.

El vampiro me miro sorprendido. Sabia que no era mentira. Pero era una tontería.

-En este libro...hay un personaje con mi nombre, que se parece a mi...es eso lo que quieres significar?

Negué con la cabeza. Ahora me tocaba a mi convencer a mi pareja de la veracidad de mi historia increíble.

-No. No se parece. Eres tu. Es tu historia, tu nombre, apellido, especie, rango del ejercito...tu. Me la se de memoria Jasper, por eso sabia quien eras cuando me encontraste en el colectivo. Por eso no me sorprendí demasiado cuando apareciste en mi habitación.

-No- replicó- la sabes porque yo te la conté, dos veces. Se la conté a Kate, y te la repetí a ti.

Me acerqué a él y le tome la mano. Yo sabia cosas que él no me había dicho.

-Maria estaba acompañada por otras dos vampiresas: Nettie y Lucy. Las creíste rezagadas del contingente que ponías a salvo después de una batalla. Te asustaste, pero no huiste. Te enseñaron a proteger a las mujeres, no a temerles- a medida que hablaba la expresión de Jasper se tornó estupefacta- Maria te tenia un gran afecto. Eras su soldado favorito...-torcí el gesto-personalmente creo que eras su amante...- Jasper levantó una ceja- ¿De qué otra forma sabría todo eso? No me lo dijiste. Nunca.

-Pero, ¿un libro sobre mi, Karina? Cómo es posible?

-No es sobre ti. Eres un personaje secundario. La historia trata sobre una chica que se enamora de un vampiro: Edward Cullen. Tu eres su hermano adoptivo.

Jasper frunció el ceño. Tratando de asimilar la avalancha de información que le estaba proporcionando. Se sentó en el suelo y yo me senté junto a él.

-Viven en Forks- continué- Con el resto de la familia Cullen: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, tu supuesta hermana gemela Rosalie, y Alice.

Me miró, aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Tus amigas te dicen Alice... Te pareces a ella?

-Si...supongo. Pero me pusieron ese apodo por otra razón, Jasper. Veras, siempre estuve enamorada de tu personaje, y Alice es...tu esposa.

Jasper desvió la vista, pensativo. Yo me quede esperando su reacción. Finalmente un murmullo creció desde su pecho y terminó con una sonora carcajada saliendo de su boca.

-No deberías creer esas fantasías pequeña Kate. Solo conseguirás sembrar tu cabeza de tonterías.

-Si, son tonterías. Pero el libro existe. Y tu también. Contra toda lógica estoy sentada en lo mas alto de un edificio con un vampiro que se escapo de un cuento de fantasía.

Volvió a pararse. Y, tomándome de la mano, me subió a su espalda sin decir una palabra. Antes de que me diera cuenta bajó del edificio, corriendo en dirección a mi casa. La noche comenzaba a cerrarse sobre la ciudad. Pronto no podía distinguir entre el oscuro vacío y la camisa negra del vampiro.

Una vez frente a mi hogar me deposito en el suelo con suavidad y dijo:

-Quisiera verlo, por favor.

Entramos a la casa. Me extraño sobremanera que no hubiera nadie adentro. Jasper se sentó en una silla del comedor mientras yo encendía las luces y subía a buscar el libro de la discordia. Bajé con los tres, y, bajo su atenta mirada hojee Eclipse, buscando el capitulo titulado: "Neófito". Donde aparecía la historia de Jasper. Completé la vuelta dos veces. No encontraba esa parte del libro. Él, entretanto, leía el principio de Crepúsculo.

-No puede ser...-murmuré.

¿Por qué no podía encontrarlo? Después de la fiesta, pero antes de la muerte de Victoria. Neófito, Neófito...¿Dónde diablos estaba la historia de Jasper!! Tomé Luna Nueva. La Fiesta. Imposible no dar con su nombre impreso.

No estaba. Él no estaba. Leí totalmente estupefacta como Rosalie saltaba sobre Bella. Con los ojos negros, sedienta. ¿Rosalie?...no...esto esta mal.

Abrí nuevamente Eclipse:

"... -te pille!- dijo Alice. Carlisle rió entre dientes al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza. -Eres un monstruito aterrador, de veras..."

Rosalie se abalanzaba sobre Bella en Luna Nueva. Carlisle les enseñaba a pelear a los Cullen y licántropos en Eclipse. Los Cullen eran seis. Alice..Alice estaba sola. Alice no tenia la edad suficiente para asistir al colegio con Bella. Alice tenia solo 13 años.

Jasper no existía en las paginas de mi libro favorito. Había desaparecido. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. No había nada.

De pronto un terror sobrehumano me invadió. Voltee rápidamente. Y volví a respirar bien. Él estaba ahí, sentado a mi lado. Le toqué la cabeza. Sentí la suavidad de su cabello dorado.

-Por qué te asustaste?- pregunto preocupado

-Creí que te perdería. Que desaparecerías de repente. Como desapareciste de aquí- conteste señalando uno de los libros.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado- dijo rodeando con su brazo mi cintura- Sabes, este cuento esta muy interesante. ¿Dices que desaparecí?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ahora creerás que estoy loca- dije tristemente.

Pasó su otro brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y me sentó en su regazo.

-Siempre supe que te faltaban algunas estrellas- susurró en mi oído- ¿Por qué sino hubieras estado a punto de casarte con un monstruo? Las personas cuerdas huyen de mi.

-Entonces creo que me gusta no ser cuerda- contesté apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro- Pero, no lo entiendo...¿¡Cómo te esfumaste del papel!?

Jasper me estrujó suavemente y apoyó sus labios helados en mi frente. Me golpeó, a demas, con una ola de sosiego, para que no me diera un ataque cardiaco de la aprensión.

-Tal vez...nunca estuve ahí realmente- dijo midiendo las palabras- Tal vez solo fue una ilusión que tu mente creó con los recuerdos de Kate, mezclándolos con tu experiencia. No se si te gusta esa explicación, pero es la única medianamente lógica que se me ocurre.

-Dentro de tu teoría hay varios agujeros sin resolver...-suspiré

-También en la del Big Bang... Y no por eso la gente niega su veracidad.

Decidimos tácitamente dejar para otro momento el embrollo de Crepúsculo. Seguir pensando significaba un dolor de cabeza que no quería tener. Suspiré y me levanté de la falda de Jasper para guardar los libros. Entonces recordé algo pendiente...

-Hey..-dije viendo directamente a sus ojos borgoña- Hay algo que quiero saber.

-Dime...

-Mi teoría es cierta?- me incline apoyando mi frente en la suya- Eras el amante de Maria?

Se quedó helado por medio segundo y seguidamente me di contra el respaldo de su silla. El golpe producto del choque con su pecho de esa tarde se agravó, por consiguiente.

-AAAh no! No se donde te metiste pero en este instante traes tu frío cuerpo aquí y enfrentas como hombre la verdad de tus actos!!

Como respuesta a mi grito solo tuve el silencio vacío de la nada. Lo que me dio la pauta para pensar que yo tenia toda la razón. Los celos me empezaron a carcomer por dentro. Tomé los libros y me encaminé a mi habitación casi colérica.

De repente tuve la sensación de ser observada. Voltee, mirando a mi alrededor, pero allí no había nadie. Tal vez el amante de su jefa había regresado por su hombría.

-Jasper?..donde estas?

Nadie contestó. Empecé a asustarme.

De súbito algo se movió detrás de mí, muy, muy rápidamente. Me volví, asustada.

Ahogue un grito. Frente a mi, cerca del espejo del comedor, había un vampiro.

Me observaba, con expresión tranquila en sus ojos rojos. Su cabello color castaño destellaba bajo las luces de la habitación. Esbozó una sonrisa macabra al percibir el miedo que ya formaba una bola en mi garganta. Al escuchar el latir desbocado de mi corazón.

Pensé fugazmente en correr los pocos metros que habían desde mi posición a la puerta. Pero, obviamente, descarte la idea. No podría hacer ni medio paso, él me alcanzaría fácilmente.

-Hola preciosa...Te encuentras sola?...- Dijo el vampiro con voz seductora.

No sabia qué hacer. No podía hablar, la garganta se me había comprimido. No podía gritar llamando a Jasper. Solo podía quedarme clavada al suelo. Con la mente en blanco y una amenaza de muerte en los ojos del monstruo.

-Ella esta en buena compañía. Muchas gracias...


	8. Impulso

[Impulso: m. Deseo o motivo afectivo que induce a hacer algo de manera súbita, sin reflexionar.]

-Ella esta en buena compañía. Muchas gracias...  
Una mezcla de desconcierto y alivio me invadió al escuchar la voz de mi ángel. La presión en mi garganta cedió un poco. El desconocido elevó la vista hacia lo alto de las escaleras, donde Jasper estaba.  
-Jasper viejo amigo!?- se sorprendió.  
-Peter...¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió el aludido. Su tono de voz era alegre, pero desconfiado.  
-Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo, Mayor Whitlock.... – rió Peter- pero vamos! Presumo que ambos tenemos el mismo propósito- Me señaló con un breve movimiento de cabeza.  
De súbito una brisa me paso por el costado, y Jasper se acercó a Peter. Estudiando sus ojos con atención.  
-Aja..-murmuró- estas de caza?. Pero no tienes sed.  
Peter se encogió de hombros  
-No, no realmente. Pero nadie se niega un buen aperitivo..y esta niña en particular- inhaló profundamente- huele delicioso.  
Me envaré, me llevé la mano al cuello y retrocedí por reflejo. Con tan mala suerte que tropecé con el escalón detrás de mi. Caí entonces sentada al borde de la escalera. En el proceso inconscientemente aferré la cadena de oro de mi collar. No me lo había quitado desde que Jasper me lo devolvió. La luz del comedor se reflejo fugazmente en la flor de cerezo.  
Peter pareció muy divertido con mi caída. Me observaba ahora con evidente interés. Los ojos clavados en mi cuello. Hasta que mi fénix, moviéndose medio paso, le bloqueó la vista.  
-Temo que yo llegué primero, amigo- la amenaza era ahora explicita- lo siento.  
-Jasper! No me digas que regresaste a la guerra de territorios!- se extrañó Peter.  
-No- contestó tajante- pero celo mis presas, y lo sabes...ella es mía.  
Sus palabras me golpearon como látigo. No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso estaban decidiendo quién me mataría?. ¿ Jasper estaba diciendo que a él le correspondía beber mi sangre?.  
-Esta bien. Tómalo con calma..- Peter alzó las palmas en señal de rendición- Ya me voy. Charlotte esta por aquí cerca. Calculo que ya habrá comido. Le diré que te vi. Se alegrará.  
- Mándale saludos a tu querida Charlotte- Murmuró Jasper.  
Peter caminó muy pausadamente hacia la puerta. Evaluando las acciones de su antiguo compañero de armas. Mirándome con curiosidad.  
Jasper se volvió hacia mi con expresión sádica. Fue entonces que descubrí el grado mas alto de temor que existe. Nada quedaba en ese rostro del comprensivo hombre que había sido conmigo. Nada en sus ojos mostraba que alguna vez me miraron con ternura. El rojo borgoña de su mirada denotaba furia, deseo de sangre, crueldad. Se acercó lentamente, como un león al acecho. Atiné a pararme y intentar retroceder una vez mas. Pero él me superaba mil veces en rapidez y fuerza. Antes que pudiera imaginar siquiera su reacción, me aprisionó contra la pared. Sin un mínimo cambio en su semblante. Le miré con ojos suplicantes, confundida. Incapaz de nuevo de emitir palabra. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué me hacia esto? Por qué me había dicho que me amaba, me hizo recordar mi pasado, si lo que quería en realidad era mi sangre? Había estado haciendo feliz a su presa para no sentir el miedo y el dolor que emanaría cuando cumpliera su objetivo? Pues le había salido mal: estaba mas aterrada de lo que cualquier otra persona podría estar ante la situación. Empujé su pecho con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Traté de clavar mis uñas en sus brazos. Incluso, como acto desesperado, le propiné un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Todo en vano. Era indestructible.  
Sentí su frío aliento bajar desde mi oreja izquierda a mi cuello. Pude oír también un leve suspiro cuando entreabrió la boca y liberó sus colmillos del camuflaje.  
-No..! Jasper...- Alcancé a articular con mucho esfuerzo. Las lagrimas formaban un río continuo bajo mis ojos. Los cerré precipitadamente.  
-Shh...- me susurró. Antes de apoyar suavemente sus dientes en mi cuello. A la altura de la yugular, el principal paso de sangre del cuerpo.  
Entonces súbitamente me sentí muy tranquila. Experimenté la clase de sosiego que un bebé siente antes de dormirse en brazos de su madre. A pesar de la amenaza de los colmillos del vampiro. A pesar del dolor que sentía por su traición. Aun en calma me di cuenta que estaba siendo victima de su poder. Y, mas importante aun, que habían pasado varios segundos...y seguía viva. Sus colmillos rozaban suavemente mi piel, pero no la habían atravesado. ¿Qué ocurría?  
Volví a abrir los ojos cautelosamente. Miré por sobre su hombro: Peter ya no estaba. El zumbido de mi corazón me taladraba los tímpanos. Jasper me atrajo hacia sí y me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Di un respingo, desconcertada y me retorcí entre sus brazos.  
-Shh...-murmuro una vez mas- Tranquila, ya pasó.  
Una nueva ola de calma invadió la escena.  
-Suéltame- Dije sin embargo, con voz ahogada- Jasper...Déjame!  
Obedeció a mi pedido como tocado por una descarga eléctrica. Retrocedí ascendiendo por la escalera unos cuantos peldaños. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, observándonos. Él quieto como una estatua de bronce, preocupado; y yo respirando agitadamente, recelosa.  
-Por favor no temas...- Dijo al fin- Discúlpame...  
Evalué su mirada. No había rastro del brillo sádico de hacia unos momentos. Las ventanas de su alma reflejaban tormento, como si hubiera cometido diez mil asesinatos y ahora viera la gravedad de sus actos. Recordé lo que me había dicho hacia unos días: " Nunca, jamás te haría daño. El solo pensar en la posibilidad de matarte, me hace querer suicidarme". ¿Debía confiar en la sinceridad de sus palabras o juzgar por lo que acababa de ocurrir?  
-...No voy a cenarte- Agregó.  
-Seguro?- cavilé  
Asintió con el mismo gesto de carnero degollado. Vi por el movimiento de su pecho que suspiró dos o tres veces seguidas, pero fueron tan leves que no los escuché. Me senté en el escalón y el se aproximó muy lentamente. Evaluando tal vez si era probable que me diera un ataque de pánico. Dentro de mi cabeza la batalla del corazón VS la mente no daba tregua. Esa fue la primera vez que pude correr el velo de fantasía que rodeaba a Jasper y asumir la realidad: él era un vampiro y yo un envase descartable de sangre "O" positivo. Era peligroso . Estar con él significaba un gran riesgo. Podría realmente morir. Eso no estaba bien...me estaba metiendo en un juego de ruleta rusa.  
¿Entonces por qué en lugar de terror sentía mariposas en el estomago mientras Jasper se sentaba a mi lado? ¿Por qué mi mano buscó inconscientemente la suya? Si la alerta roja se había encendido en mi conciencia, ¿Por qué el deseo de borrar la tristeza de sus ojos rojizos era mas urgente?.  
-Intentaba protegerte de Peter...  
Entonces mi mente encajó las piezas.  
-Estabas fingiendo- dije- para que Peter no me matara...  
-Si. No se qué piensa de los homofitos- Le miré interrogativamente- son vampiros que se enamoran o conviven con los humanos, son mas comunes de lo que imaginas. Siempre hay unos cuantos que se aburren de los de su misma especie. De la misma forma que los humanos se distraen con historias sobrenaturales sobre vampiros-explico- Nunca lo vi enfrentarse a una situación como esta...  
-Pero él era tu amigo... ¿No podías simplemente explicarle y ahorrarme el ataque cardiaco?  
Jasper suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-Tal vez esa habría sido la solución mas lógica -alzó las cejas- Esto es raro...soy una persona que actúa generalmente conforme a un plan fríamente calculado...Y acabo de actuar por impulso...  
Suspiré profundamente. Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos esperando a que mi corazón se tranquilizara. Jasper desistió de influirme, temiendo mi desconfianza seguramente.  
-Tengo miedo Jasper...-Susurré  
-Lo sé. Lo siento...- Contestó estrujándome con su brazo izquierdo.  
Pasó otro rato largo durante el cual nos perdimos cada uno en nuestras propias conjeturas. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Por alguna razón Peter se me hacia muy familiar. Como si no fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Tal vez solo fuera porque ya sabia de su existencia. Me desbandé los sesos tratando de recordar algún hecho de mi vida pasada que me diera una pista sobre Peter. Pero solo conseguí que me doliera la cabeza.  
Retorcí mientras pensaba la larga cadena del medallón de la sakura y el fénix. Lo miré fijamente y una dulce calidez me invadió. Tenia pequeños fogonazos de ese día. Recordaba con mucha precisión a Jasper vestido de gala entrando a la mansión de la Sra. Callajan. Con la melena rubia peinada hacia atrás y su piel pálida brillando en contraste con la tela negra de su traje. Recordaba cómo se acercó a mi y me besó apasionadamente, en medio de aplausos de los invitados. Cómo, luego de un rato, medio ocultos en un rincón, me entregó el collar como regalo y me explicó el significado de las figuras trazadas sobre el azabache. Recordaba su sonrisa reflejada en el espejo mientras me abrochaba el collar. Cómo deslizó suavemente su mano por mi cuello, apartando el pelo y presionó suavemente sus labios en mi hombro, muy cerca de la yugular, el principal paso de sangre del cuerpo. Recordaba que cuando levantó la vista me pareció que la expresión de sus ojos había cambiado. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego me sonrió otra vez desde el espejo.  
-Puedo saber qué estas pensando de bonito para sentirte así?- Dijo el Jasper de ahora, sacándome del ensueño.  
-Estaba pensando en cierto caballero al que solía besar hace mucho tiempo, oculta tras cortinas de terciopelo verde- Contesté teatralmente- Sabes? Estoy recordando muchas cosas sobre ti, pero casi nada del resto de mi vida...  
-Ten paciencia.  
Mas tarde llegaron mi mamá y mi hermana. Se pusieron alegres al saber mi nota en matemática. (Nunca fui buena). Durante la cena Florencia notó que estaba con semblante preocupado. Pero le respondí que solo estaba cansada. Por suerte al día siguiente no tenia clases. Feriados van, feriados vienen... Subí después de un rato a mi habitación. Mas allá de querer ocultar mis pensamientos de mi hermana, estaba realmente somnolienta.  
Me había puesto el pijama verde; mi segundo favorito después del que resulto ser el favorito de Jasper: la enagua de seda; y tenia una pierna dentro de las sabanas y la otra fuera cuando unos suaves pero firmes golpes en la ventana me asustaron. Me quedé helada, aun impresionada por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Mi tonta mente, llena del argumento de Crepúsculo, imaginaba a Peter entrando atropelladamente para conseguir la presa que su amigo protegía. Contuve la respiración. Seguidamente la persiana se abrió con un sutil quejido, y el vidrio se descorrió solo a mi parecer.  
-Que demo...?-susurré cuando una mano fría me acarició el pelo.  
-Soy yo, no te asustes- dijo Jasper en susurros también.  
Percibí como se sentaba a mi lado por el hundimiento del colchón.  
-Cómo entraste?  
-Por la ventana...  
-La rompiste???- me escandalicé.  
-Ehhhm....Tal vez...  
No pude mas que echarme a reír. Pobre ventanita mía...  
-Venia a ver necesitabas que te acompañe, sigues asustada?  
-En realidad no tanto...  
Jasper me paso por segunda vez la mano por mi pelo. Vi en la penumbra sus ojos rojizos achicarse solo un poco y sus dientes brillar. Alzó una ceja y una sonrisa de esas que cortan el aliento hizo efecto en mi.  
-Te asustaré yo mismo si es necesario. Pero yo me quedo aquí, velando por tus dulces sueños.  
-No creo que estando aquí logres que me duerma..- Dije recostándome- Y no creas que no se que tienes mas de dos intenciones quedándote.  
-Ver que ningún otro vampiro te aceche..-comenzó en tono inocente- Protegerte...  
-Ajam..Y quién va a protegerme de ti?  
Se rió por lo bajo de manera macabra.  
-No necesitas protección contra mi, te lo aseguro. Argumenta lo que quieras pequeña, no es en realidad una opción...- agregó con seriedad- no puedo, no debo y no quiero dejarte sola después de lo que vi hoy.  
Se acostó tercamente a mi lado y dio por finalizada la discusión, como si yo fuera una niña.  
-Te pediré encarecidamente querido Jasper que no me hables así. Tendré muchísimos años menos que tu pero no soy un bebé- dije enojada- Y si vas a quedarte te bajas de la cama.  
-Por qué?- se sorprendió.  
-Tengo frío, y odio el frío- contesté- así que, monsieur-cadáver-caminante-helado, te corres y me dejas dormir.  
Le di la espalda, poniendo énfasis en mis palabras. No se movió. Pensé que me haría caso, se iría triste, o algo por el estilo. Pero obviamente no contaba con qué era la segunda vez que trataba conmigo, y sabia perfectamente como dar vuelta mi carácter. Tenia ventaja sobre mi.  
-No te parece extraño que odies el frío y, aun así, me ames?- susurró en mi oído- La misma alegoría podría aplicarse a mi naturaleza...Soy un malvado, sádico, despiadado y corrupto ser de la noche aprovechándose de la inocencia de una dulce mujer.  
-No me salgas otra vez con lo mismo, voy a matarte- dije volteándome para regañarlo de frente  
-Deberías...  
-Cierra tu helada boquita y escúchame- interrumpí- ni tú eres sádico y malvado, ni yo soy tan inocente, y lo sabes. Odio el frío porque me causa dolor, a ti te amo porque me haces feliz. No mezcles la sangre coagulada con la liquida.  
-Buen ejemplo- dijo sentándose- bueno, adiós.  
-A donde vas!?  
-A sentarme mas allá...  
-No seas estúpido- discrepé- no te vas a ningún lado.  
Me aferré a su brazo y tiré de él para que volviera a recostarse a mi lado. Jasper extendió los brazos y me refugié junto a su pecho. Muriéndome de frío. Conciente de lo que él acababa de hacerme. Me había manipulado, como solía hacer con todos. Pero no me importó, mientras sus manipulaciones siguieran mis deseos verdaderos, podía seguir pensando que el que ganaba siempre era él.  
Esa fue la primera noche de mi vida como Karina que Jasper se quedo a dormir conmigo. Bah..."dormir"...no dormí casi nada, como había previsto. Pase buena parte de la noche hablando infinitamente con él. Miles de cosas que recordaba, que no y que aun quería saber.  
-Hey...- dije tirando suavemente de un mechón de su pelo- te consideras un soldado valiente, de buen temple?  
-Claro- contesto- Por qué?  
-Entonces porqué te evaporaste como niñita asustada cuando te pregunté si habías estado con Maria?  
Me ocupé de aferrar el borde de su camisa, no era cosa de que se me volviera a escapar.  
- Estee..-vaciló- Nunca escuchaste la frase: "soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra"?  
-Bienvenido a la tercera GM Mayor Whitlock.  
Suspiró y al final término soltando la sopa. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, por supuesto que había sido el amante de Maria. Era su soldado favorito, su hombre favorito. Me explicó, en su defensa, que no sabia que los vampiros podían amar, creía que ese sentimiento estaba reservado para los humanos. Pero el deseo es primitivo, es bestial, natural. No pudo hacer nada contra la seducción de la primera vampiresa que conoció. Aquella que le enseñó como vivir su nueva vida. Era su sirviente. Intenté no exteriorizar los celos que me consumían. Aunque él sabia que estaban ahí. Maria era hermosa. Y sabia como someter a Jasper.  
-Igual a como lo sabes hacer tu mi amor...-Dijo alzando mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos- No me dijiste una vez que no te interesaba mi pasado?  
-Mas de una vez. Kate también te lo dijo.  
-Créeme que a mi tampoco me importa ya. Tu eres mi pasado mas reciente, mi presente eterno y el único futuro que me interesa.  
Entonces, confirmando sus palabras, hizo lo que mejor sabia: besarme. Apoyó suavemente sus aterciopelados labios contra los míos y no tubo que esperar ni medio segundo para mi respuesta. Enredé la mano en las ondas de su nuca y los besé a mi vez con pasión, porque si bien Maria lo había enredado aprovechándose de su superioridad, Jasper estaba atado a mi con cables irrompibles, que superaban la barrera del tiempo y de la muerte. Era mío.  
Me aprisionó entre sus brazos y giró con mucho cuidado hasta situarse sobre mi. Se acomodó de tal forma que no sentí su peso, pero si la presión de su cuerpo correspondiéndose con cada parte del mío. Mis pulsaciones se aceleraron conforme sus caricias subían de tono. Sus fríos dedos trazaban garabatos en mi cintura sobre la fina tela de mi pijama. Su mano derecha entrelazó los dedos con la mía sobre mi cabeza. Casi no podía pensar. Desplazó el foco de sus labios de mi boca a mi cuello y de mi cuello a mi clavícula. Sentí como sonreía: cada vez que por su culpa soltaba un gemido ahogado, cada vez que percibía que me apretaba más contra él, cada vez que contenía la respiración y el aire pasando por mis pulmones no lo distraía del sonido de mi corazón a punto de estallar. Sin pensarlo y por puro instinto separé las piernas a ambos lados de su cadera. Mi mano volvió a aferrarse a su camisa, esta vez con un propósito distinto. La dócil tela de algodón no era oponente para mis intenciones, así como la de mi ropa no lo era para las suyas. Pronto un escalofrío recorrió mi columna por la diferencia térmica de su piel helada y el incendio de la mía. Entonces algo en su interior cambió. Sus músculos se tensaron y su mano descendió traspasando el limite de mis caderas. Apoyó su frente en la mía y mirándome a los ojos me llevó hasta la posición correcta. Terminando por fin con la espera a la que estuvo atado. Mostrándome lo último que le quedaba para matar su nostalgia. Transportándome ochenta años a mi pasado, cuando a los dieciséis años era una mujer y no una niña. Cuando le entregue por primera vez mi inocencia y un vampiro me enseño la forma mas humana de dar amor.  
No tenia miedo, no tenia vergüenza. Él era mío y yo seria por siempre suya.


	9. El Brillo de mis Recuerdos

El Brillo de los Recuerdos

El agua de la fuente caía produciendo un sonido suave y musical. Una glorieta, llena de jazmines, hacia sombra sobre el banco que la señora Callajan ocupaba cerca del rosal.  
-Es un día precioso...no lo crees Kate?- me interrogó risueña.  
-Por supuesto señora- contesté mientras regaba las rosas a su lado.  
-Ya que estas en eso, por favor corta algunas flores para la mesa de esta noche. ¿Has invitado a Jasper, cierto?  
-Si..  
Sonreí sonrojándome un poco, como cada vez que alguien mencionaba mi reciente romance con él. Corté varios tipos de flores, reuniendo una importante cantidad de rosas, camelias y crisantemos en una canasta. Luego se las daría a Lucy para que las distribuyera en el recibidor y el comedor.  
-Sabes querida, me agrada mucho ese hombre. Es educado, culto, rico y más que apuesto. Pero me entristecería mucho perderte. No eh gozado de tu compañía mas que dos años- dijo entonces en tono melancólico la señora.  
Me incliné a su lado y tomando sus manos las besé.  
-¿Quién dice que me perderá? Incluso en el supuesto caso de que termine casándome con Jasper, nunca dejaré de visitarla, usted es lo mas parecido a una madre que tengo.  
-Mas bien una abuela, querida- replicó riéndose- si fueras mi hija tendrías treinta y no diecisiete.  
Me besó en la frente y yo continué con mi labor. De repente me herí un dedo con la espina de una rosa. Una gota de sangre, rojo carmesí, resbaló por el anular. Me apresuré a chuparla para que no manchara mi vestido blanco. Oxido y agua.  
-Cómo pude Jasper comer esto?- pensé.  
De pronto un pinchazo mas fuerte y doloroso se hizo presente en mi brazo derecho. Pegué un salto, asustada. Abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor. Jasper no estaba a mi lado. La ventana estaba cerrada, como la anoche anterior. ¿Acaso había sido solo un sueño?. No, mi imaginación no daba para tanto. Recogí las piernas y me abracé las rodillas, medio dormida aun. Entonces volví a sentir una punzada, esta vez en el muslo. Tantee la cama para ver que me estaba lastimando y encontré una nota adherida con un alfiler a mi almohadón. Escrita con tinta roja y una letra un tanto cuadrada.  
"Se que es un fastidio dormirte acompañada y despertar sola. Pero debía salir, tengo que hablar con nuestro visitante de anoche. Prometo que regresaré pronto. Te amo. Jasper"  
Sonreí y guardé el papel en la caja destinada a recuerdos, cartas y esas cosas. Me entretuve revolviendo su contenido. Tenia fotos de mis amigas y familia, cartas de mi abuela y algunos de mis primeros dibujos y cuentos. En una hoja perfumada un diálogo me llamó la atención. No era muy original y estaba escrita con muchos errores ortográficos. Dos niños se declaraban amor eterno. Era el nombre de los personajes lo que me parecía extraño. De miedo. Catherine y Jasper.  
Era vieja, de cuando tenia unos 8 años. Probablemente Sthepenie Meyer ni siquiera soñaba con escribir Crepúsculo. ¿De donde había sacado ese nombre?. Ese hallazgo significaba que Jasper tenia razón. Él en realidad nunca estuvo en Crepúsculo. Había sido una proyección de mis recuerdos. De mi pasado. Y por lo visto la proyección no solo afectaba mi percepción de la historia. Sino también la de mis amigas. ¿Acaso les había metido en la cabeza la misma ilusión?  
Lo consideré valido. A fin de cuentas, si yo salía con un vampiro, ¿por qué no podía tener algo especial también? Lo había tenido, de hecho. Kate podía ver el futuro. Tal vez al volverme Karina se había vuelto al revez.  
Ella veía lo que iba a ocurrir, y yo... veía lo que había pasado.  
Entonces recordé mi sueño. No estaba viéndolo difusamente, o desde fuera de mi cuerpo, como solía pasar. Podía oler las flores y la hierba mojada. Sentí el beso de la anciana y el pinchazo de la espina. Pero no era el hecho de recordarlo lo que me sorprendía, ya había recordado muchas cosas, lo distinto era que ya no eran simples retazos. Tenia la extraña sensación de cuando lees un libro muchas veces y puedes recitarlo al dedillo. Sabia, y podía ver en mi mente sin ningún esfuerzo, que después de eso acompañe a la señora a la modista y mas tarde me arregle para la cena. Recordaba incluso que en esa cena Jasper salió al jardín a hablar con la señora. Y cuando entraron nuevamente él tenia un brillo de pura satisfacción en los ojos.  
Sin embargo el resto seguía en las sombras. No tenia nada antes del jardín y después de la cena.  
Unos golpes suaves en la puerta me sacaron del embrollo. Sonreí a mi hermana mayor, que estaba de visita ese día. Tenia unos 10 años mas que yo, y varias veces había actuado de madre sustituta, en las ocasiones en que tenia algún problema que no le pudiera contar a mi verdadera madre. Al pensar en eso sentí una rara melancolía por Kate, que había quedado huérfana al nacer.  
-Karina, esta tarde voy a ir a la playa con Clara, te gustaría acompañarnos?  
-Si! Que divertido. A que hora Andy?  
-Salimos a las 4. Son las doce y media así que veni a comer y después juntamos las cosas.  
Esa tarde, antes de salir, deje bien a la vista sobre mi escritorio una frase en mi diario. "Me voy a la playa! Andrea se merece una estatua. No se hasta que hora, pero espero que no muy tarde...tengo que contarle algo a un zorrito". Esperando que si Jasper regresaba la leyera y no se preocupara sin motivo por mi paradero y supiera que había descubierto algo.  
Mientras íbamos a buscar a su amiga. Le comente a mi hermana que estaba enamorada de alguien. Festejamos con algunas risas y bromas y me interrogó acerca de ese hombre. Por suerte ya había establecido un nombre falso para Jasper.  
Una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa de Clara, Andy me pidió que comprara jugo en una estación de servicio de la esquina. Me dejo ahí y continuó un poco mas para buscar a Clara. Me entretuve mas de la cuenta decidiendo el sabor del jugo y ojeando una revista. Cuando estaba pagando sentí como la puerta del local se abría. Pero cuando mire de reojo no vi a nadie entrar. La cajera me entregó el vuelto y mientras ponía las cosas en una bolsita de papel sentí que alguien me tiraba de la falda.  
-Karina....dice mi tía Andrea que vamos...  
Cuando miré hacia abajo mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Parada junto a mi estaba una niña, de alrededor de cuatro años, de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos castaños. Me miraba atentamente, esperando una respuesta.  
-Que..?- balbucee confundida.  
-Dice mi tía Andrea que vamos....-repitió un poco ofuscada.  
-Sofía, Karina, vamos ya...  
Levanté los ojos de la niña y vi a mi hermana apurándome con las manos. Sofía tomo la mía y me arrastró al auto.  
-Karina, ella es mi hija Sofía- me dijo Clara .  
Una vez adentro la contemplé de arriba abajo con extrañeza. Tenia la certeza de haberla conocido antes. Tenia la sensación de que no se llamaba Sofía. Tenia unas enormes ganas de abrazarla. ¿Por qué?. De repente ella se volvió a mi y me sonrió. Entonces perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio.  
Mis ojos se nublaron y el interior del auto fue remplazado con un campo verde. Algunas florcillas blancas se mecían al viento. Mi mano se movía con dulzura sobre mi vientre. Entonces este comenzaba a crecer, se estiraba, se hacia redondo.. Cuando volví a mirar tenia a una niña en mis brazos. De hermosos rizos dorados y grandes ojos color caoba. Nariz pequeña, como la mía, y de mente brillante, como su padre...Jasper. Esa imagen desapareció tan súbitamente como había llegado, y en cambió vi mi reflejo en un antiguo espejo, mi cabello era negro y rizado, y el medallón que Jasper me regalara pendía sobre mi vestido de flores. Kate, mi reflejo, sonreía feliz y murmuraba el nombre de Liz Whitlock para si misma. Parpadeé un par de veces y enseguida regresé a la realidad. Nadie se había dado cuenta de mi desconexión. Andrea y Clara charlaban adelante y Sofía jugaba a mi lado en el asiento trasero. Había tenido una visión de una visión. El recuerdo mas complejo que había experimentado. Kate, en algún momento después de cumplir diecisiete, estaba sentada arreglándose y había visto un futuro tan dulce que había quedado grabado en mi inconsciente también. Kate y Jasper iban a tener una hija, Elizabeth Whitlock. Sofía se parecía a la niña de la visión de Kate. Por eso había desencadenado sin querer ese recuerdo en mi.  
-¿Por qué me miras tanto tía Karina?- inquirió la pequeña.  
-Es un secreto- dije susurrando contra mi índice- te pareces a alguien que conocí hace mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Pasé toda la tarde jugando con Sofía. Llamándola varias veces Liz. Abrazándola. Riéndome con picardía pensando en cómo se lo diría a Jasper. Porque Kate jamás se lo había dicho. Elizabeth era un secreto que mi encarnación pasada se guardaba muy bien de rebelar. Un secreto que lamentablemente se había llevado a la tumba. Antes de concebirla aun, antes de que ese tierno futuro se transformara en realidad.

comenteeen!! las quiero!


	10. Aprendiendo al estilo Jasper

Aprendiendo al estilo Jasper

Parecía que Jasper se había ido a hablar con Peter hacia semanas. Pero solo había pasado un día desde que encontré la nota y descubrí el secreto de mi antiguo yo.

Era otra vez hora de ir al colegio y, por primera vez en un tiempo, tenía muchos deseos de ir. Más bien de salir de mi casa, de distraerme de la espera y la ansiedad. Que mi amor no estuviera cerca me ponía nerviosa.

Nunca tuve ansias de ir al colegio, más que nada porque me parecía una cárcel. Literalmente. Su infraestructura estaba diseñada igual que un presidio: galerías de aulas rodeando un único patio central, de modo que quien se parase en medio del patio, vería todo lo que ocurre en el recinto. Como el interior era totalmente techado, al salir, al mediodía, me sentía un vampiro, la luz del sol me dañaba. Había una sola puerta de entrada, que en las mañanas se solía atascar de gente. Y esa mañana no era la excepción a la regla. Una pequeña multitud de gente se agolpaba ahí. Vi con desapruebo como los alumnos mayores aplastaban sin escrúpulos a los de primer año. Después de batallar un poco finalmente me encontré pisando las grises baldosas del patio. Atravesé de manera transversal el edificio hasta llegar a mi sala, escondida en un rincón cerca de los baños. Este medio escondrijo nos permitía a mis compañeros y a mi escapar de la vigilancia de los profesores. Podía estar sucediendo una fiesta ahí dentro y nadie se enteraría.

-Del mismo modo un asesino podría colarse por la ventana y tampoco se enteraría nadie…- pensé riéndome.

En cuanto entre al salón unos pocos pares de ojos me miraron sorprendidos. Usualmente llegaba siempre tarde. Que puedo decir, me gusta demasiado dormir…

Ignoré las burlas de mis compañeros de clase y me senté en mi banco, que estaba helado.

-Te caíste de la cama??- me pregunto Tatiana. Ella si llegaba todos los días de madrugada.

-No…. Solo me dieron ganas de llegar temprano hoy…

De puro aburrimiento por haber llegado temprano me puse a observar a mi amiga. Tatiana tenía una carpeta color negro, con fotos de cada uno de los libros en ella. El fanatismo entre nosotras era habitual, pero al ver los nombres de cada Cullen en pareja, uno junto al otro, rodeados de un corazón, mire con mucha atención. Después de revisar los libros y comprobar que Jasper en realidad nunca había estado ahí era muy extraño pensar por qué mis amigas también sabían de él. Me pregunté si ella recordaría a "Javier"…. Tal vez así como había aparecido Jasper en sus mentes antes, se les había borrado de la cabeza a mis mejores amigas. En la carpeta de Tatiana no aparecía su nombre, y pasados unos minutos tampoco menciono a Javier…ni ella ni Melanie mas tarde.

La mañana continúo muy normalmente. Hasta la última hora, la de historia.

En el aire se respiraba el aburrimiento propio de haber pasado cuatro horas en el recinto. Generalmente la última hora era muy poco merecedora de atención, los directivos sabían que ningún alumno se la tomaba en serio, por lo que trataban de poner las materias más pesadas, como física y matemática, en las horas medias. Esta clase era una excepción a la regla, tanto por no ser precisamente ligera, como por haberse ganado ese año la atención de la gran mayoría de las alumnas.

-Su profesor de historia renunció al cargo, le dieron un mejor puesto en un colegio privado- Anunció Mariana, nuestra preceptora.

Se escuchó un potente lamento por parte de mis compañeras de curso. Se quejaban, decepcionadas, del cambio de profesor. Elías Rück se había ganado fama por su figura claramente extranjera. La carne es débil. Era alto, rubio con ojos de un azul imposible. A mí también me gustaba, pero por su manera de dar la clase, si saltabas la pared de su belleza física, encontrabas a un verdadero apasionado de su materia.

Mariana pidió con un leve gritito silencio para presentar al nuevo regente de las horas de historia. Por mi cabeza pasaron cientos de imágenes, mujeres estiradas, viejos medio sordos, hombres amargados por divorcios, al tratar de prever quién sería. El nuevo profesor o profesora se mantenía oculto a mi vista detrás de una columna cercana al salón. Mariana le llamó con un gesto suave de las manos.

Me quede anonadada por un segundo. Quien entro por la puerta, con gráciles movimientos, no era en absoluto ninguno de los especímenes que me había imaginado.

Era alto, muy alto. Su melena rubia se asemejaba a la de un león, caía elegantemente formando unas suaves ondas, que iban en una gama descendiente: del castaño muy claro al color dorado de la miel. La juventud brillaba en su semblante y se reflejaba en su atuendo. Una camisa color azul cerúleo arremangada hasta los codos, dejando ver su piel de una blancura imposible, un jean oscuro y zapatos negros. No aparentaba tener más de veinte años. Solo sus ojos, de un color azul tan intenso que dé a ratos parecía negro, delataban todo lo que había visto. Había en ellos una sabiduría que a simple vista no se percibía, un dejo de melancolía que no se ocultaba por la evidente alegría recién adquirida. Cosas que solo una persona que lo conociera bien notaria.

Se detuvo en el centro exacto del pizarrón verde y recorrió los rostros de sus alumnos con la vista. Dejándome para el final. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sonrió un poco. Se estaba divirtiendo horrores con mi reacción.

-Chicos, él es Javier Wagner- dijo Mariana

-Buenos días…- la voz del hombre era tan parecida a una suave melodía que automáticamente me relajé. O tal vez fue su poder.

Nadie contestó al saludo. La mitad del curso, el lado femenino, se había quedado con la boca abierta, extasiadas ante ese ser tan parecido a un ángel. Y la mitad masculina también se había quedado sin habla. Por el rabillo del ojo divise cómo mi compañero Víctor meneaba la cabeza, alternando entre el hombre y el rostro estupefacto de Gabriela, su novia.

Unos pocos segundos pasaron antes que la fuerte viveza femenina cambiara el entorno de sorpresa a coquetería.

-Buenos días- dijeron, en un perfecto coro de sopranos. No pude evitar resoplar de celos al percibir el intento de seducción que escondían esas dos simples palabras. Empeño que solo una mujer podría entender.

Jasper se sentó en el escritorio y firmo el libro de asistencia de los profesores, como si hubiera dado clases de secundaria toda su vida. Acto seguido se puso de pié y abrió la boca para comenzar su clase. Una tosecilla le interrumpió.

-Ejem…Sr, necesita algo más?- dijo suavemente Mariana.

-No, gracias por todo. Llámeme Javier por favor- sonrió. Casi sentí pena por el ataque que seguramente le estaría dando a mi preceptora producto del dulzor en la voz de Jasper.

La mujer se retiro torpemente, murmurando algo para sus adentros. Mientras Jasper recomenzaba su intento de hablar.

-Bueno, a partir de hoy soy el suplente de historia. Esto será solo hasta que el colegio consiga un profesor más adecuado- un nuevo murmullo de tristeza se produjo- puesto que yo solo llevo pocos meses ejerciendo la profesión. El tema en el cual se habían quedado fue la restauración de la paz luego de los enfrentamientos entre unitarios y federales, ¿verdad?

Una nueva interrupción a Jasper vino de una de mis compañeras. Amalia Serrano.

-Ejem, ¿profesor?- dijo levantando la mano- disculpe, pero acostumbramos a presentarnos mutuamente cuando cambiamos de tutor en alguna materia- alcé una ceja ante esta mentirota- ¿Podría decirnos algo de usted?

-Podría-concedió Jasper-… ¿pero, qué quisieran saber?

- Por ejemplo, su edad….- aventuró Amalia esperanzada.

-Su estado civil…- Murmuró Gabriela, para desconcierto de Víctor.

Jasper se rio muy por lo bajo, haciendo que su pecho y su melena se agitaran al compás.

-No me parece realmente necesario que les otorgue esa información, sin embargo lo haré como un regalo de inicio de clases- Hizo una breve pausa para cruzar miradas conmigo- tengo 23 años y estoy comprometido con la mujer más maravillosa que puede existir.

Le sonreí discretamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta que el mensaje estaba destinado a mí. Por descontado seguíamos comprometidos. Nada en el mundo haría a Jasper ceder en ese aspecto. Yo le pertenecía desde antes de haber nacido siquiera. Adoraba esa manera suya de pensar. Mis compañeras intercambiaron una secreta decepción mediante miradas. Tuve ganas de reírme arrogantemente, pero no lo hice.

-Ahora que me eh presentado y cumplido sus exigencias, volvamos al tema que nos compete…- dijo seriamente Jasper.

A continuación comenzó a relatar con verdadera maestría los sucesos referidos a la restauración de la paz en el país. Se explayó incluso un poco más adelante, dando innumerables detalles. Como esa parte del programa se refería al contexto mundial de la situación pudo dar su propia impresión de los hechos. Obviamente él había estado ahí para verlos.

No tuve tiempo ni deseos de contemplar la reacción de las otras mujeres ahí presentes. Me encontraba absorta en la explicación. Aunque, debo decirlo, más aun en la música embriagadora de su voz, que parecía seguir una partitura en lugar de sus ideas, cada palabra estaba perfectamente en armonía con las anteriores. Mientras daba la clase se paseaba por el salón con grácil andar, de modo que todos puedan oírlo (la acústica no había sido el fuerte de los arquitectos encargados del edificio) y al pasar junto al banco que compartíamos Tatiana y yo sentí como su mano se movía con rapidez vampírica sobre mi cabeza. Una especie de caricia clandestina que hizo que mi estomago se llenara de mariposas y mi corazón bailara de alegría. Jasper detuvo su andar felino un momento cuando, contagiado por mi júbilo, sintió la urgencia de reír. Pero supo disimularlo con una leve tosecilla y levantando un libro que se había caído al suelo. Lo curioso del asunto fue que con este simple movimiento, hecho con velocidad humana por supuesto, se produjo una reacción en cadena. De manera consecutiva, empezando por mi vecina Amalia, todas y cada una de las chicas de mi clase se voltearon con los ojos clavados específicamente en la retaguardia de mi Jasper. Donde se detuvieron sin pestañear durante todos los cinco segundos durante los cuales estuvo inclinado.

- Si serán pesadas… horda de babosas…- dije sin darme cuenta del tono, creí que lo había dicho para mis adentros, cuando en realidad lo dije a media voz. Lo suficientemente alto como para que las personas que me rodeaban me oyeran. Jasper incluido.

- Disculpe, ¿qué dijo señorita?- dijo con severidad.

Le miré entre sorprendida, desconcertada y a medio reírme. Pero no dije una palabra. Él se dedico a observarme unos momentos más y continúo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Momentos después el timbre de salida sonó y Jasper saludo fugazmente a los alumnos mientras guardaba un libro en su maletín. Me demoré apropósito haciendo como que buscaba un lápiz perdido, esperando que todos salieran para hablar con mi profesor.

- Si crees que estas castigada por lo que dijiste no es así Karina, puedes irte- y agrego mas suavemente- te veré en tu casa.

Y a continuación salió sin más, dejándome con miles de preguntas en la boca y la gran noticia dando vueltas en mi cabeza.


	11. La Noticia

La Noticia

-Jasper…qué demonios haces enseñando historia de secundaria!!?- pregunté exasperada esa misma tarde.

Estaba cómodamente acostado en mi cama hacia varios minutos, mientras que yo, parada a su lado, sacudía su brazo para llamar su atención.

- No lo hago de trampa, realmente estudié historia hace unos años- contesto inocentemente abriendo los ojos.

-Sí, no me cabe duda que sabes lo que estás haciendo-concedí- Pero…o sea…cómo?

-No es difícil…tengo el titulo, buenas recomendaciones que conseguí legalmente y sin asustar a nadie, capacidad e incluso la ayuda extra para este temario de haber vivido lo que cuenta el libro guía. Solo quería estar cerca de ti. Porque sabes que te amo demasiado como para perderme otra vez algún momento de tu vida.

-Si mi amor, lo sé. Es solo que me pareció un poco…raro. Sabes que técnicamente es ilegal que estemos juntos ahora? No puedes involucrarte con las alumnas.

- Es por eso que te dije que esperaras a llegar a tu casa para que me interrogues y es por eso que te regañe cuando gritaste en medio de mi explicación.

Claro. Jasper estaba en todos los detalles. Nada se le escapaba. A veces impresionaba que sea tan cuidadoso. Su mente jamás dejaba de asombrarme.

-Sobre eso, lo siento, se me fue la mano con los celos-Suspiré mientras dibujaba circulitos sobre su antebrazo- es solo que mis compañeras de clase filtraban contigo en mi presencia!

Él soltó una ligera carcajada y me abrazo un poco más fuerte de lo debido para no lastimarme. Beso mi coronilla unas cuantas veces antes de murmurar que había adorado mis celos.

-Y ellas no saben que eres tú mi prometida…-agrego después de un rato- a demás yo puedo cuidarme de las falsas enamoradas. Ninguna de ellas siente más que un deseo carnal hacia mí.

-Y eso te parece poco!?- una nueva ola ardiente me subió por la garganta, ahogándome la voz.

Volvió a apretarme contra su pecho de la misma forma y se movió hacia los costados, como meciéndome para calmarme. No utilizo su poder, ya sea porque creía que me enojaría o porque le hinchaban el ego mis sentimientos.

-Si señorita, me parece poco-susurró en mi oído- no me interesa. Deberías ser menos posesiva mi amor, no es necesario, nadie más que tu ostentará jamás mi corazón.

Lo sabía, lo sentía en mi interior, sabía que sus palabras eran total e irrevocablemente ciertas. Yo nunca había sido así con otros chicos. Tampoco con él. Kate no era extremadamente celosa. Por alguna razón me estaba comportando de esa manera ahora, sentía una picazón en mi interior, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar, que alguien intentaría sacar a Jasper de mi lado.

Perdida como estaba en esas reflexiones no me percaté que mi novio estaba hablándome hasta que me mordió la oreja con aire juguetón.

-Hay…! Qué?

-Estaba preguntándote hace como medio millón de minutos qué era lo que ibas a contarme…

Claro! Casi había olvidado mi gran descubrimiento. Pero no supe cómo empezar. A pesar de que la noticia era preciosa, tenía miedo de su reacción, de que no me creyera.

Abrí la boca para hacer una introducción adecuada y volví a cerrarla. Suspiré un par de veces, junte algo de valor y le dije resueltamente, sin mirarlo, sin hacer pausas:

-¿Recuerdas que tenía algo para decirte? Descubrí una cosa ayer. Algo que podría hacerte muy feliz, pero es un poco extraño. Al parecer tengo muchos más recuerdos inconscientes de los que creía. Anoche tuve un sueño, solo que no parecía un sueño, podía sentir el aroma de las flores y oír con toda claridad la voz de la Sra. Callajan. Y sé que lo que soñé ocurrió realmente. Después de eso descubrí que conocía tu nombre desde hacía mucho antes. Lo anote cuando era pequeña en una hoja que guardé luego. Eso me confirmó que siempre supe de tu existencia y creo que tu teoría de que fui yo la que te puso en el libro es muy cierta y la única explicación. Más tarde, cuando estaba yendo a la playa con mi hermana tuve una especie de visión, del pasado. Me vi a mi misma embarazada, y luego con una bebita muy parecida a ti en brazos. Entonces todo se oscureció y cuando volví a ver vi a Kate brillando de felicidad en el espejo. Lo que significa que ella vio que tendría una hija tuya, pero lo mantuvo en secreto por darte una sorpresa. Se llamaba Elizabeth Whitlock…O por lo menos ese era el nombre que ella quería ponerle.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Pestañeo un par de veces, sacudió su melena rubia pero no dijo nada. En cambio me paso la mano por el pelo, tal como había hecho esa mañana pero con más lentitud. Dos, tres veces. Me acariciaba como si fuera un gatito, como si ese gesto lo ayudara a pensar. Frunció las cejas, evaluando mi historia. Entonces enfocó los ojos en los míos. Estaban vacíos, sin expresión, azules por los lentes de contacto que se había puesto. Debajo de ellos se vislumbraba una tenue aura rojiza. Suspiró.

- Qué opinas?- susurré, la impaciencia me carcomía por dentro.

-Yo opino…-dijo con los labios entreabiertos- que tus recuerdos son más fuertes de lo que creíamos. Tan fuertes que hacen que veas cosas que son totalmente imposibles.

Me quede helada. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba. No estaba preparada para su incredulidad.

-Pero, yo sé que es cierto Jasper… es lo que vi. Dos veces.

-No niego que lo hayas visto mi amor- dijo con aire indulgente- pero es totalmente imposible. Yo no puedo concebir, estoy muerto. Mi sistema reproductor aun funciona, como sabes bien, pero mis células sexuales están tan muertas como mi corazón. Es imposible.

-Y cómo explicas lo que Kate y yo vimos?

Torció el sonrió un poco y me miro con dulzura.

-Vieron eso porque era lo que más deseaba ella en ese momento. Yo le había dicho que no podía engendrar descendencia, y ella soñaba secretamente con un hijo nuestro.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Claro que ella lo deseaba. Toda mujer desea formar una familia con el hombre que ama, con quien va a casarse. ¿Y quién rechazaría a la niña de mi visión? El solo hecho de ser mitad Jasper la hacia el ser humano mas querible del universo. ¿Podía haber sido solo el reflejo de un deseo desesperado de mí anterior yo? Lo consideré un momento. Esa era la única vez que había experimentado una visión como Kate las tenía, y ni siquiera había sido una real, sino el recuerdo de una. Pero no podía haber sido una farsa.

Una luz brillo en mi interior cuando decidí ponerme cabezota, dejar de seguir a Jasper en sus ideas como un corderito y no desechar mi punto de vista. Lo mantuve firme, pero cambié el tema.

-Jasper, ¿encontraste a Peter? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo que su intrusión fue una mera casualidad. Qué se sorprendió mucho de verme allí y que le parece muy raro, pero no malo, que este contigo.

-Así que esta todo resuelto…-dije aliviada.

-Yo no dije eso- dijo sombríamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Yo puedo saber cuando alguien está mintiendo Kari, puedo sentirlo. Pero Peter sabe de mi poder y también sabe cómo evadirlo. Así que no puedo precisar si su respuesta fue cierta o no. Lo que menos querría es desconfiar de un amigo, y aun así no estoy seguro de sus intenciones.

-¿Por eso se te ocurrió meterte en mi escuela?

Jasper no contestó, pero la verdad de la enunciación era tan obvia como fácil de interpretar. Quería cuidarme. Estar cerca de mí en todo momento, y al único lugar donde por normas más allá de su control no podría ir era al colegio. Me sentí muy afortunada de tenerlo para cuidarme, pero aun tenía miedo de Peter. Más por lo desconocido que porque realmente viera un motivo para que él quisiera acabar conmigo. En ese momento no había ninguno aparentemente.

-Por lo pronto déjame a mi preocuparme por esas cosas-dijo Jasper resueltamente- Tu avócate a la tarea que por supuesto se que tienes.

- Hay dios…Jamás me había percatado lo horriblemente VIEJO que eres mi amor….Es demasiado para mi…-Dije boquiabierta y fingiendo un desmayo, que él detuvo con mucha habilidad poniéndome de pie.

-Sí, soy muy viejo y como persona mayor sé lo que te conviene. Y no te conviene que no me entregues el resumen del capítulo ocho mañana.

Puse los ojos en blanco y descarté de buenas a primeras algún beneficio por ser la novia del profesor. Su ética no se lo permitía. Dócilmente me senté frente a mi escritorio no sin antes sacarle la lengua. Como buena adolescente.

Una vez que terminé de hacer un problema de matemática, que me costó cinco mil neuronas por lo menos, volteé a ver que tanto había estado haciendo Jasper durante mi estudio. No había sentido ni el volar de una mosca. Una cosa era que él sea silencioso y otra es que ni mi cama crujiera, ni las páginas de un libro se rozaran. Pero él no estaba ahí. Se había ido otra vez, solo que no me había avisado ni dejado una nota ni nada. Había desaparecido.

Tontamente me precipité a la ventana y la abrí de par en par, como si hubiera podido verlo irse caminando tranquilamente a paso de hombre. No lo vi por supuesto. En la calle solo había un par de niños jugando con una pelota y una mujer bajita, de pelo larguísimo, negro y espeso, casi llegando a la esquina. Suspiré y me pregunté internamente a dónde diablos se había escapado Jasper. Casi al mismo tiempo los niños patearon la pelota hacia la esquina con demasiada fuerza. Esta volaba directamente hacia la mujer de pelo negro, parecía que iba a golpearla de un momento a otro. Pero no fue así. Porque esa mujer se dio vuelta con una agilidad inhumana y detuvo el proyectil sin esfuerzo alguno. Se lo pasó a los pequeños y elevó la vista hacia mí. Como si todo hubiera sido planeado. Como si ella hubiera estado esperando ese momento. Solo para atravesarme con el brillo escarlata de sus ojos.


	12. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Karina me sacó la lengua luego que decirle que hiciera su tarea (me divertía muchísimo mi nuevo papel de profesor). Pero se puso a hacerla sin más quejas.

Me quede un rato inmóvil, observándola. Leía de forma muy concentrada el capítulo del libro que yo le había asignado a su clase. Pero cada tanto se tocaba el cabello, los labios o jugaba con el lápiz que tenía en la mano. Los humanos no podían estar totalmente quietos, yo en cambio podía hacer la imitación de una estatua si quería o lo necesitaba, ni siquiera tenía que respirar.

El sol candente de la primavera ya muy avanzada entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta, caldeándome el costado del rostro. Sonreí involuntariamente. Pronto las clases terminarían y podría asistir a la repetición de uno de los días más felices de mi vida: el cumpleaños número 17 de Katherine, el día en que le había regalado el medallón de la flor del cerezo y había decidido que me casaría con ella. Por supuesto que este cumpleaños no iba a ser igual. Katherine era considerada una mujer en 1928, pero Karina era aun muy joven para casarse para los estándares del mundo moderno. A demás yo ya no tenía apuro. Ella no iba a irse de mi lado por ningún motivo (la fiebre amarilla es una enfermedad controlada) y aun tenía muchas cosas que experimentar.

Lamentaba solo no poder darle la mejor experiencia de la vida. No podía convertirla en madre.

Cuando me contó lo que había visto, imaginado, mi primera sensación fue la culpa. Vi el brillo de sus ojos al hablar de Elizabeth, la misma que seguramente había tenido Kate cuando tuvo esa supuesta visión. Sentí el tibio anhelo de su alma de mientras me lo contaba. Karina quería a esa bebita aun antes de concebirla, aunque en el fondo estoy seguro que sabía que sería imposible. Yo no podía regalarle una hija. Y eso partía mi fallecida alma. ¿Aceptaría ser mi esposa más adelante aun sabiendo que jamás tendría descendencia biológica conmigo? Rogaba que sí.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gimió de pronto mi niñita- Jasper!

-Qué ocurre!?- me precipité hacia ella, que se había puesto rígida y parecía haberse dado cuenta de una enorme verdad, a juzgar por su expresión.

- Oh Dios mío… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-De qué? Qué pasa?

Levanto el índice derecho y me miro por sobre sus anteojos de leer. La tome suavemente por los hombros y me parti los sesos pensando que le pasaba. Si hubiera tenido un corazón latiéndome se me habría salido del pecho. Temia lo peor. Pero jamás me hubiera esperado lo que me dijo, nunca en mi siglo y medio de vida podría haber imaginado eso…

-Kate y Katherine NO son el mismo nombre…!!!!

Se me aflojo absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Prácticamente me caí al suelo. Empecé a desternillarme de risa y la estreché contra mi pecho. Pequeña exagerada.

-No mi amor, no son el mismo nombre. Katherine es la versión inglesa de Caterina o Catalina y Kate es algo así como Carla.

-Ah…y porqué tenía dos nombres? No me digas que me llamaba Katherine Kate…

-No…jajá

-Porque parece nombre de repostería, o de lencería- agrego pensativa.

-No. Lo que sucedió en realidad tiene que ver con su origen. Katherine era huérfana. Cuándo su madre murió y la llevaron al orfanato, una vecina les dijo a tus cuidadoras que tu nombre era Katherine, pero por alguna razón la mujer que anotó tu nombre entendió Kate Terrance…

-Terrance no es nombre de varón?- inquirió Karina

-Claro, y entonces ella dejo solo Kate en tu registro. Pero años más adelante pudieron dar con tus papeles de nacimiento y vieron el error…

-…Pero yo no quise que dejaran de llamarme Kate, me gustaba ese nombre…-Completó. Recordó el resto de la historia.

-Exacto.-Sonreí.

Y asi sin más, habiendo aclarado su duda, Karina volvió a sentarse en el escritorio. Me reí para mis adentros y ella también sonrió, seguramente contagiada. Era un verdadero sol en medio de la obscuridad. Todos los días me hacia reír de alguna forma. Incluso cuando lloraba me daba tanta ternura. Quería comérmela en el buen sentido de la expresión.

Volví a recostarme en su cama para seguir adorándola para mis adentros. Me mantuve perfectamente silencioso, escuchando los sonidos del exterior a través de la ventana abierta y cautivado por las expresiones que mi amada hacia ante los distintos aspectos que leía en el libro de historia. En eso, un sonido muy peculiar captó mi atención.

Era una canción, una melodía que casi había olvidado, interpretada por una voz que había querido olvidar desde hacía más de un siglo. Era un salmo antiguo, que se solía escuchar en las iglesias de México y el sur de los Estados Unidos. Pero cantado con cierta ironía, ya que su intérprete había sido abandonada por dios cuando entregó su corazón, ya frio en vida, a la muerte y la vendetta. Ella ya no creía en un ser superior que la protegiera, nada podía ser superior a ella y a su raza. Mi raza. Los vampiros.

Ella cantaba muy suavemente. Solo lo bastante alto para que yo la oyera. Quería llamar mi atención. Hacerme notar que estaba ahí. Una serie de recuerdos terribles pasaron por mi cabeza. El día en que debí haber muerto y en cambio me convertí en vampiro, solo porque a ella le había parecido gallardo. Más adelante me dijo que siempre supo cual habría de ser mi puesto en su ejército, su comandante, su amante. La semifelicidad que sentí al irme de sus filas, abandonar sin más al monstruo que había sido junto a ella. Había sido siempre como un demonio que atormentaba mi pasado. Me pregunté qué demonios hacia justo ahora justo cerca de mí. Sin duda no traía consigo buenas intenciones, nunca las tuvo. Le tenía rencor y a la vez me importaba poco y nada lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

En medio de esos recuerdos y cadenas mentales otro sentimiento se apoderó de mí. La aprensión. Mis ojos giraron automáticamente hacia Karina, obviamente ajena a lo que yo escuchaba por ser solo humana. ¿Podría ser ella la causa de que María estuviera en ese lugar?

Afuera la canción continuaba. Sin dar señales de que su intérprete se estuviera acercando o alejando. Sin perder ni un segundo más me precipite sigilosamente hacia afuera. No tenía la más mínima voluntad de volver a ver a María. Pero mi ser gritaba que hiciera lo que sea para proteger a mi niña.

Me encaramé al techo y mire en la dirección que se oía la canción. Unas casas más allá estaban Peter, que me hizo señas para que fuera hasta él, y María. Me mantuve inmóvil, midiendo sus intenciones. Entonces Peter dio un salto y se coloco frente a mí.

-Jasper. Lo siento- dijo hundido en la tristeza.

-Qué sucede?-pregunté sin quitar los ojos de María, no confiaba en ella.

- Lo siento-repitió- en verdad lo siento. No tengo más salida. Sino ella…matará a Charlotte.

Acto seguido clavó una gruesa espada, blanca y brillante como diamantes, justo en medio de mí pecho.


	13. Maria

María

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, en absurdo contraste con la temperatura del ambiente. Era miedo. Un miedo profundo y perturbador. Miedo normal, que sentía cualquier humano al estar en presencia de un ser sobrenatural, aunque no supiera qué es; y miedo por conciencia, yo sabía qué era esa mujer. Es más. Sabía quién era.

María. La primer amante de Jasper. La vampiresa que lo había transformado. Lo sabía aunque jamás la había visto.

Ella continúo mirándome, perfectamente inmóvil como una estatua, con una leve sonrisa macabra en sus labios. Pasaron diez segundos. Quince. Yo no podía moverme y ella no quería moverse de donde estaba. Nada pasaba. No sabía qué pensar... ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Quería hablar con Jasper? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Jasper!???

Entonces ella dio un paso desenvuelto hacia mí. Uno solo, sin dejar de mirarme y sin cambiar la expresión. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y comenzó a correr desaforado en mi pecho. Los ojos me ardían porque me había olvidado de parpadear unos momentos. Cuando lo hice María desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Mire alrededor y me horroricé al ver que se había movido tan rápido como un parpadeo, desde la esquina hasta debajo de mi ventana.

La vampiresa tenía una sonrisa que oscilaba entre satisfacción, burla e incredulidad. De pronto sentí una no muy leve punzada de celos. Ella era hermosa, por supuesto. Era obvio con qué tipo de armas había sometido a Jasper. Sus ojos de un fuerte color escarlata estaban enmarcados por gruesas pestañas negras, que hacían resaltar, junto con su cabello del color del ébano, la palidez mortuoria de su piel. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco de bambula, con algunos bordados en el pronunciado escote. Bajo la tela, ligera y semitransparente, se adivinaba fácilmente el contorno de su figura semejante a un reloj de arena, que ostentaba un poderoso atractivo para cualquier hombre con sangre caliente o piel helada.

De pronto rió suavemente. Gorjeaba como un pajarillo.

- Imposible…increíble…-dijo- cuando Peter me lo dijo no le creí….

-Qué haces aquí?- susurré. Sentía una gran hostilidad por ella, rencor por algo que había hecho. Pero, ¿qué?

Ella abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Me recuerdas…? Sabes quién soy?

-Sí. Lo sé.

-Tu memoria va más allá del tiempo. Felicidades-rió.

De un grácil salto llegó al alfeizar de la ventana haciendo que me echara hacia atrás. Con otro salto más pequeño entró a mi habitación y se apoyó contra la pared. Escudriñándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- En lo personal creo que el cabello lacio no te va. Se veía más bonito rizado, lástima que en estos tiempos ya no se acostumbran esos peinados. Eres también un poco más curvilínea de lo que fue Kate. Bueno, no se puede negar que continúas siendo bastante bonita. En general-agregó con desdén.

-Qué quieres?-volví a preguntar.

- Pero aun así-continuó ella sin prestarme atención-no me explico como un vampiro cambió la vida ideal por un simple juguete humano. Él una vez tuvo todo lo que cualquiera de nuestra raza podría desear; sangre, diversión, libertad…A mi…

Sentí como si un puñal se clavara en mi pecho, del lado izquierdo, sobre el corazón. A demás de una hiel en sorprendente crecimiento. Lo único que me impedía saltarle al cuello en ese momento era el hecho de saber que Jasper la había abandonado por propia voluntad. María había desgraciado su vida.

-Y cuando apenas nuestra sociedad se había empezado a resignar-siguió la vampiresa- PUF!, vas y mueres! A demás no conforme con eso, te atreves a reencarnar y volver a usar a un vampiro como si fuera un estúpido chico de tu especie. No es muy inteligente que digamos de tu parte. Pero no te preocupes, nadie espera que un animal tenga grandes ideas.

-Yo no soy el animal en esta habitación-dije con la voz empapada en odio- Y no fue por mí que él te dejo María. Tu misma lo alejaste y lo hiciste sufrir por mucho tiempo. Pero tal vez tu mente es demasiado simple como para que sepas contar y darte cuenta de eso.

-¿Contar?- chilló separándose de la pared de manera amenazante- ¿qué es lo que hay que contar?

-Los años-contesté con suficiencia- Jasper se fue de tu ejército en 1875, y no fue sino hasta 1928 que se enamoró de Katherine. Tuvo 53 años para volver contigo si lo hubiese deseado. Pero no quiso. Porque contigo solo conoció el sufrimiento.

Un rincón de mi cerebro, pequeñito, gritaba a todo pulmón que estaba desquiciada. Que era un suicidio hablarle así a una vampira despechada que podía masacrarme con un dedo. Más, el resto de mi conciencia estaba cegado por el odio y la empatía. Podía sentir de alguna forma el dolor que mi amado había sufrido en su compañía. María había destrozado a Jasper completamente. Lo había usado como peón de sus conquistas y como trofeo de guerra en las victorias.

La vampiresa respiró fuerte dos veces sin dejar de mirarme. En completo silencio. Ambas nos quedamos quietas, con el ceño fruncido y tratando de prever cual sería la reacción de la otra. No estaba del todo asustada. Sabía que, por ahora, el sol me protegía de María. De día sus poderes y reflejos se ven disminuidos. A demás ella no tenia sed, así lo adivine en sus ojos brillantes de sangre.

De repente caí en la cuenta de algo que ella había dicho.

-Dices que Peter te dijo que yo estaba viva?

-Así es-contestó levantando una ceja- lo conoces animalito?

-Sí. Pero pensé que él ya no seguía tus órdenes. -Si…pero de nuevo esta bajo mi poder-rio por lo bajo- eso sucede cuando una persona tiene algo que otra desea…

-Qué tienes que él desea?- inquirí. Tratando a la vez de pensar qué quería conmigo María, y qué haría si Jasper no aparecía para salvarme.

- A Charlotte…

Me sonó la peor bajeza del mundo. Utilizar al ser más amado de alguien en su contra. ¿Qué torturas habría aplicado a la mente de Peter para conseguir que volviera a su mundo de pesadillas? Me hirvió la sangre. Tanto que ella debió olerlo. Maldita.

- Lo haces por venganza, cosa horrible?-Dije sin medir la gravedad de mis palabras- Él te abandono incluso antes que Jasper. Se fue con Charlotte. Luego Jasper te dejó. Y tu mundo se desmoronó poco a poco, ¿verdad? Tus compañeras eligieron otros rumbos. Sin la ayuda de Jasper tu ejército de neófitos se volvió en tu contra. Perdiste todo. Menos el alma, que ya habías perdido cuando elegiste qué camino tomar luego de hacerte vampiro.

La vampiresa me escuchó con el ceño fruncido. Parecía muy encolerizada y a la vez consternada de que yo supiera esa información sobre su pasado. Un pasado que no tenía medios para conocer. Yo también me sorprendí. Crepúsculo no contenía en realidad historia alguna sobre Jasper, él ni siquiera estaba ahí, María mucho menos podía aparecer. Entonces, ¿cómo sabia todo eso? De la misma forma qué podía casi recordar qué le había hecho María a Kate. ¿Por qué sentía sed de venganza contra ella? Más y más cosas acudían a mi cabeza, mas información que no debería tener. Vi a una niña de expresión triste, observando como su padre se marchaba. Vi a una mujer envidiosa, malvada. Vi a María tal como era cuando vivía en el México de finales del siglo XVIII. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Katherine veía el futuro. ¿Era posible que yo pudiera ver el pasado?

María se acercó a mí lentamente. Sin decir palabra pasó a mi lado y se situó a mis espaldas en una milésima de segundo. Lo último que sentí antes de perder el conocimiento fue su mano presionando mi cuello, solo con la fuerza suficiente para impedirme respirar.

La luz se extinguía lentamente en el cielo, dando paso a la noche, el reino de los vampiros.


	14. La Maldicion

La Maldición

Peter POV.

-Ven aquí Peter querido...- me llamó María- vamos a esperar a que Jasper venga hasta nosotros.

De un ágil salto subió hasta el techo de una casa vecina a la de Katherine. Me extraño muchísimo que no hubiera querido esperar a la noche para atacar. Bajo el cálido sol de la tarde ambos veíamos mucho menos de lo que acostumbrábamos. Ciertamente no era el mejor ambiente, aunque Katherine no representaba un riesgo por ser solo humana, y teníamos la espada especial para usar contra Jasper.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que me vería forzado a traicionar a mi mejor amigo para proteger a Charlotte. Si bien era cierto que ya lo había hecho antes, en esa ocasión no sabía que él estuviera involucrado. Ahora el peso de haberme dado cuenta de eso, y haber tenido que decirle a María que Katherine estaba viva a costas de dejar a mi compañero de armas en medio de un charco de dolor, me estaba partiendo al medio. Pero no tenía otra opción.

En mi fuero interno me estaba dando patadas a mi mismo por no haberme quedado en USA. ¿Por qué demonios había decidido cambiar de lugar de caza?

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo aquel día en que sin saberlo me metí en la casa de Katherine. Al principio no lo noté. Estaba medio ciego, en parte por las luces fluorescentes de la habitación y en parte por las ansias de beber sangre. Luego de la nada apareció Jasper diciendo que ella era su presa y que me largara. Eso me confundió, él nunca había sido tan territorial con la caza. En medio de eso la chiquilla va y se cae junto a la escalera, donde la luz era menos intensa, donde yo podía ver mucho mas perfectamente; provocando que el collar que llevaba bajo la ropa saltara hacia afuera. No creo que mi expresión haya variado en la milésima de segundo que me llevó reconocerla. Estaba un poco diferente claro, su piel era algo mas morena y su cabello mucho más largo; pero en definitiva era la misma mujer que antes, y el collar de oro que sostenía en una mano era el mismo, incluso se notaba el paso del tiempo sobre el metal. Después de intercambiar breves frases de cortesía con Jasper me retiré muy lentamente. Vi como él se acercaba a ella y vi la expresión de terror en sus ojos caobas. La misma que yo recordaba como su última mirada aquel día de febrero de 1929.

Después de eso Jasper vino a buscarme para explicarme que en realidad ella no era su presa, sino la mujer que amaba, rogándome que fuera indulgente con él y que tratara de comprenderlo. Me conto toda la historia rápidamente, todo el asunto de las visiones de su Katherine, cómo había muerto, su búsqueda por el continente, y cómo había encontrado a esa chica hacia unos meses. Cada cosa que me decía se iba acumulando en mi pecho como un ladrillo de media tonelada, todos los datos coincidían. Pero cuando me mostró una antigua fotografía para probar que ella era el clon casi exacto de su prometida, y me dijo que además esa chica lo recordaba a él y a su vida anterior en Nueva Orleans, los ladrillos se transformaron en bloques de concreto. Era muy posible que tarde o temprano ella recordara quien era yo, y que papel había jugado en la historia, y se lo dijera a Jasper. Creo que él percibió parte de mis emociones, a pesar que yo sabía cómo ocultarlas de su poder. Me pidió que nos viéramos en otra ocasión, y yo acepte rápidamente. Quería contarle toda la verdad a mi mejor amigo, suplicarle que me perdonara por lo que había hecho. Pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para decidir cómo decírselo. Así que me fui de aquella ciudad con Charlotte de regreso hacia el norte. Ese fue mi gran error.

No demasiado lejos nos topamos con ella. Continuaba siendo una vagabunda, en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra. Simplemente viajaba de continuo buscando nuevos lugares para cazar. Maldigo esa horrible coincidencia. De todo el continente tenía que estar justo en Medellín.

No le llevó nada de tiempo darse cuenta que le estaba ocultando algo. Tampoco le llevo mucho tiempo poner sus garras en su sobrina. Charlotte a pesar de ser un vampiro, es extraordinariamente frágil frente al poder de María. La quiere demasiado y no hay forma de que se le plante a la mujer que la crio. Se fueron lejos con la excusa de ponerse al día, chismear, cosas de mujeres.

Yo tuve toda la culpa. En ese momento debí haberme llevado a Charlotte. A la fuerza, pero lejos de María. Pero si ella es débil frente a su tía, yo soy el doble de débil frente a ella.

-Esta vez se dio cuenta de sus errores Peter…esta vez se portará bien- me dijo mi amada- déjame ir con ella. Estaré bien.

Mentira. Mil demonios, no estuvo bien! La abominación la redujo fácilmente y me amenazó con quemarla si no hacia lo que ella me ordenase. Otra vez.

La maldición de mi existencia parecía tener que ser el esclavo de esa zorra para evitar que masacrara a la hija de su hermano. La maldición de mi existencia era traicionar a mi mejor amigo una y otra vez. Pero la mayor maldición era no poder mentirle a María si me hacia una pregunta directa. La mierda de conexión que teníamos porque su veneno corría por mis venas. Ese vínculo maldito que también hacia que ni yo, ni Charlotte ni Jasper pudiéramos asesinarla.

Mierda carajo…ODIO A ESA MUJER ABOMINABLE!


	15. La maldicion II excusas

La Maldición II (excusas)

Peter POV.

-Jasper. Lo siento…-dije.

-Qué sucede?-pregunto sin quitar los ojos de María. Él desconfiaba de ella. Nunca de mí.

- Lo siento-repetí- en verdad lo siento. No tengo más salida. Sino ella…matará a Charlotte.

Entonces cerré los ojos y traicioné a mi amigo nuevamente. El arma refulgió un instante bajo el tibio sol de primavera, antes de hundirse en el cuerpo de Jasper.

Cayó de rodillas por la fuerza del impacto y el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Lentamente levantó la vista de su pecho y me miró con ojos atónitos un momento. Articuló apenas "_por qué?...Peter"._

La espada no lo mato claro. Solo el fuego puede acabar completamente con un vampiro. Y solo dos cosas en el mundo pueden herirnos: los colmillos de vampiro y los de hombre lobo. Esta inusual espada en particular estaba hecha de un gran colmillo de hombre lobo. Ignoro de qué forma María lafabricó, o la consiguió. El efecto que producía era de inmovilidad, total o parcial, dependiendo de la fuerza física del vampiro. En mi fuero interno esperaba que Jasper estuviera fuerte, así al menos no quedaría por completo a merced de la maldita. Pero eso solo era posible si él hubiera estado consumiendo mucha sangre. Más de 5 litros al día, como cuando aun estábamos en el ejército neófito.

Jasper continuaba mirándome con aprensión. Evidentemente no entendía, o no quería entender, porque demonios yo estaba ayudando a nuestra peor pesadilla. Desvié la vista y me aleje unos pasos, no podía soportarlo mucho más.

Mientras tanto María se acercó a él, ahora que no podía moverse tenia vía libre para atormentarlo.

-Has sido un soldado desobediente Jasper querido…-dijo inclinándose a la altura de la nariz de Jasper- tsk tsk tsk…mal chico…

Le dio una pequeña bofetada y súbitamente el tono meloso con que le estaba hablando se torno frio y colérico, un susurro de serpiente.

-Cómo pensaste siquiera en que podrías huir de mi? Yo te hice lo que eres. Mi veneno corre por tus venas. Me PERTENECES Jasper.

-No soy… tu juguete…- susurró también él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para articular las palabras-…engendro… de Satán…solo le pertenezco a Karina.

-Mi querido…sabes bien que no hay que jugar con la comida…-Rió María, con un extraño sonido similar al gorjear de un pajarillo.

Se inclino lentamente para besarlo en los labios. Vi como Jasper contraía el gesto y de pronto María dio un brinco hacia atrás. Se llevó los dedos al labio inferior, de donde le faltaba un pequeño trozo de carne, pues Jasper la había mordido. Furibunda volvió a inclinarse cerca de él, tomo la empuñadura de la espada y la hundió por completo en el pecho de mi amigo. No conforme aun, la retorció a la derecha, arrancando un quejido ahogado de su víctima. Quien se desplomo a un lado, exhausto de tanto dolor.

La vampiresa se incorporó, acomodó su cabello semi revuelto y estiró los pliegues de su vestido blanco, esa puta aun conservaba un poco del decoro de 1860, al menos para su aspecto personal. Luego se volvió hacia mí y con un gesto me indico que me acercara. La obedecí con recelo.

-Vamos Peter, levántalo- dijo señalando a Jasper.

Me incliné entonces junto al cuerpo inerte, que me daba la espalda. Parecía un simple cadáver, tan pálido e inmóvil, solo el movimiento lentísimo de su pecho al respirar manifestaba que no lo era. Con ambas manos se aferraba a la empuñadura de la espada, tal vez tratando mediante un esfuerzo titánico quitársela. Un inútil esfuerzo. Pasé un brazo bajo sus rodillas, el otro bajo sus hombros, y lo volteé de modo que quedara boca arriba.

En seguida lamenté haberlo hecho. Sus ojos no permanecían inutilizados por efecto del arma, se movían y seguían cada una de mis acciones. Ahora Jasper no me miraba incomprensivo, sino furioso. Y tenía de sobra motivos para hacerlo, yo lo había traicionado.

-Peter…piensas pasarte décadas para cumplir una simple orden!?- Apremió la zorra.

Respiré profundo, desvié la vista y levante en vilo a Jasper, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el horizonte. María dedicó unos instantes a observar con la cabeza ladeada el ceño fruncido de su rehén, el mío, el de Jasper, el mío, el de Jasper…hasta que finalmente las dos miserables neuronas cognitivas de su cerebro de alcachofa hicieron conexión y pareció entrever el por qué de la expresión de mi amigo. Entonces volvió a mirarme y simplemente se dio la vuelta, con un latigazo de grasiento pelo negro, extendió el índice y lo movió para indicarme que la siguiera.

Habíamos llegado a la azotea de una casa en la esquina, cuando en la calle desierta se escucharon algunas risas. Nos volteamos y vimos salir corriendo de una casa a varios niños detrás de una pelota de futbol. Me extraño que María se detuviera y se quedara abstraída mirando en esa dirección. Con semblante muy serio y casi enojado al principio; y con una sonrisa macabra poco después.

-Peter, lleva a Jasper al lugar que te dije- me ordenó- voy a visitar a alguien más…

Bajó a la calle y se quedo un momento totalmente inmóvil. Luego uno de los chicos golpeó la pelota con una fuerza singular. El proyectil volaba directamente hacia la cabeza de la zorra. Ya me estaba imaginando lo delicioso que hubiera sido que esa pobre pelota le partiera el cráneo. Pero en el último segundo ella se volvió y detuvo la bola con las manos. Se la pasó a los pequeños y se quedo mirando fijamente hacia una ventana. Como si su achicharrada mente hubiera planeado todo solo para hacer una entrada dramática. Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y descubrí lo que en realidad se había quedado observando. De una de las ventanas de la casa de Katherine asomaba la propia joven. Mientras María le sonreía macabramente, el miedo se iba instalando en sus ojos.

La zorra corrió a velocidad inhumana hasta situarse debajo de la ventana de Katherine. Seguidamente se encaramó al alfeizar y desapareció dentro de la habitación.

Yo me quede ahí clavado sin saber que mierda hacer, con el único hombre al que podía llamar amigo fulminándome con la mirada por la perfidia que había cometido y la prostituta barata seguramente torturando a su prometida. No podía hacer nada. Miré a Jasper.

-Lo siento- repetí por millonésima vez al encontrarme con el fuego helado de sus pupilas- No tengo opción, sino, Charlotte, y María, ella es su tía, sabes?, Charlotte siempre confía en ella, aunque ella siempre la traiciona, esa perra, desearía poder atacarla, siempre la traiciona, y no podemos atacarla, no podemos hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada, maldita perra…

De pronto Jasper aferró en un puño mi camisa y tiró de ella para hacerme callar.

- Eres…igual a ella…-difícilmente articuló- Deshonra…de soldado…remedo de…hombre… detestable…perro faldero…cobarde… ¡MALDITO COBARDE!

- -NO DIGAS ESO! NO SABES TODO LO QUE EH PASADO POR ESA PUTA! TODO LO QUE EH SUFRIDO POR VER A CHARLOTTE CAYENDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ EN SUS GARRAS, SIN QUE YO PUEDIERA HACER NADA!- exploté, dejando caer a Jasper sobre el tejado.

-COBARDE!...DES…DESHONRA!...PORQUERIA!-continuó gritando Jasper desde el suelo.

-NO SOY UN COBARDE!

-Si…lo eres…-dijo, esta vez en un susurro- tienes…miedo…de ella…

-NO! No es a ella a quien le temo, temo por la mujer que amo…temo que la asesine…temo por ella-gemí al borde de las lagrimas, caí sentado al lado de mi amigo y apoye las manos en las tejas, respirando agitadamente- temo por ella Jasper…

-Y…yo p-por…Karina…Peter…

Lo mire nuevamente a los ojos. Ya no se veía esa furia asesina, sino terror y aprensión. El cual empezó poco a poco a invadirme. Jasper quería que sintiera lo que ya estaba sintiendo, pero por ambos. Entonces vi el elefante en la sala. Estaba haciéndole lo que yo mismo temía que María me hiciera a mí: le estaba arrebatando a la razón de su existencia. Otra vez. Y no tenía ningún sentido que yo estuviera ayudando a la mujerzuela que quería quitarme a mi Charlotte. No tenía ningún sentido agachar la cabeza como condenado a la guillotina y dejarme manipular. El hecho de que no pudiera atacar directamente a la perra no era excusa para no pelear por mi libertad y la de mi amada. No había excusas.

Me puse de pié y dije por última vez "lo siento", antes de quitarle la espada del pecho a mi mejor amigo.

N. de la A.: tsk tsk tsk es la onomatopeya del chasquido de lengua que se suele hacer al negar algo.

(hellooo! Son las 2 de la mañana y ya me voy a dormir! xD gracias por leerme y dejen coments de cualquier clase y color!)


	16. El Plan

El Plan

Peter POV

Entré como una bala por la ventana de esa pequeña habitación pintada de rosa. A fuera la noche se hacía cada vez más densa. Una gruesa capa de nubes se estaba juntando en el cielo. Augurando una de esas inesperadas tormentas estivales.

Alcancé a escuchar que Maria le gritaba a Katherine que se callara. Esa niña si que tenia huevos para estar insultando a la vampireza.

Llegué en el segundo exacto en que Katherine se desplomaba inconsciente en el suelo de parquet. Por poco dándose contra el borde de la cama. Su pelo entre negro y rojizo se enredaba sobre sus mejillas y caía del otro lado de su rostro, por lo que no pude distinguir si María la había golpeado para desmayarla. Sabía que no la había matado, porque oía a su corazón latir débilmente. Tampoco tenía marcas en el cuerpo, por lo menos en las partes que su solero azul dejaba descubiertas.

-Qué haces aquí cabrón?- me interrogó la zorra.

- vengo a ver por qué tardas tanto…-disimulé- que le hiciste?- señalé con la cabeza a la chica con fingida indiferencia.

María se encogió de hombros-nada grave, quería que se callara nada más.

-¿Qué se callara…?¿y qué fue lo que te dijo?-me reí un poco entre dientes.

La vampireza torció el gesto exasperada- no es de tu incumbencia-gruñó-¿Dónde está Jasper?

-Lo lleve a donde me dijiste. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Él no va a volver contigo por voluntad propia y tampoco lo puedes tener ensartado como una brocheta por toda la eternidad.

María me fulmino con la mirada un momento. Le gustase o no, yo tenía razón. Me dio la espalda y con la punta del pie empujo un poco a Katherine, dándola vuelta boca arriba. Sus brazos quedaron uno a cada lado de su cabeza y ésta cayó hacia el otro lado. Si no hubiese sido por su rictus de dolor y por el hecho de que estaba tirada en el suelo, hasta hubiera parecido que simplemente dormía como un ángel. María la miró un momento y la asaltó una idea repentina.

-Entonces tendré que repetir el método-se rió por lo bajo maliciosamente, como si hubiese concebido un plan maestro para la dominación mundial. Acto seguido se inclino y sin esfuerzo levantó en vilo a Katherine, a pesar de que la muchacha era bastante más alta que ella.

Sin decir palabra se paró sobre la cama para salir por la ventana. Me hizo un leve gesto para que la siguiera y había colocado un pie en el alfeizar, para tomar impulso, cuando se escucharon voces en la casa, subiendo la escalera, acercándose a nosotros.

-Mierda- la oí susurrar.

Jasper POV.

Con el corazón en un puño había visto como Peter se introducía en la habitación de Kari. Resistí el incontenible impulso de correr tras él para quitar de las manos de la zorra a mi niña. Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi frialdad y toda mi fuerza de voluntad para apegarme el plan que habíamos trazado.

Peter me había indicado dónde creía él que María había encerrado a Charlotte. No muy lejos de la casa de Karina había una serie de edificios abandonados en un enorme descampado, más cerca del monte que de la ciudad. Una importante fábrica de aceite de principios de siglo se había quemado misteriosamente en 1924. El fuego se extendió a las casas vecinas, de los obreros y el dueño de la industria. Solo quedaban algunas paredes solitarias y chamuscadas donde habían estado las viviendas. El edificio de la fábrica, en cambio, se mantenía casi completamente en pié.

Alli adentro, en donde seguramente había estado una oficina en la planta alta, encontré a Charlotte hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

-Charly…- dije acercándome a ella- Vine a sacarte de aquí.

-Jasper?

-¿Estás bien? Deja de sollozar, vamos, al fin y al cabo no tenemos lágrimas…Levantate.

Mi amiga no se movió. Solo me miraba angustiada.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo.

Con toda la conmoción no había tenido tiempo de plantearme cómo había hecho María para reducir a una vampireza mucho más joven que ella, y, a demás, encerrarla tan simplemente como a un canario en una jaula. La puerta tenia llave, pero yo había podido romperla en un pestañeo, y las paredes estaban desgastadas por el tiempo y el clima. No había nada que impidiese a Charlotte ponerse en pié y salir tranquilamente de la habitación. La tomé por el brazo y tiré. Una, dos, tres veces. Cada vez con más fuerza. Pero no conseguí moverla. Estaba como adherida al suelo.

-Es inútil Jasper- Dijo al fin Charlotte- no hay manera zafarme. Ya lo intenté, creeme, pero la magia es mas poderosa que mi fuerza inmortal.

-Magia? Qué magia?- inquirí extrañado.

-No es exactamente magia… no sé cómo definirlo. Es algo de la ponzoña…

Me quedé esperando a que me diera la explicación. Pero comenzó a sollozar otra vez.

-CHARLY, no tenemos todo el año, explicame cómo te saco de aquí, o qué es lo que te atrapa, y vámonos de una vez! Tengo que ir a buscar a Kate!

- Katherine…?- Char abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- La chica de la que te enamoraste en los años 20? Cómo es qué…?

-Si, está aquí, es una larga historia que no viene al caso, luego te la cuento…- conteste atropelladamente.

-Pero…no estaba muerta? Peter…él me dijo que…él…él…

-CHARLY! Mu-e-ve-te! Y deja de sollozar!

- OK YA VOY ESTA BIEN YA VOY!. Dios! Siempre has sido así de impaciente?

La miré encolerizado, dispuesto a partirla en miles de pedacitos, blanquitos y brillantes, que esparciría como nieve en el suelo. Ella conseguía sacarme de quicio más rápidamente de lo que podía recordar. En otros tiempos nos pasábamos días gritándonos, para diversión de Peter. Aún así, Charly era mi única amiga mujer y le tenía mucho afecto.

- Lo que no me deja moverme- expuso al fin- es Maria. Resulta que se paso muchos años investigando las relaciones entre un vampiro y su creador. O eso es lo que ella dice. Yo, personalmente, creo que alguien se lo contó…aceptemoslo, mi tia no es de las mujeres más brillantes en el plano de la deduccíon…o cualquier otra rama intelectual…aunque si es tremenda estratega…

-Charly…-la apremié con tono contenido.

-Ok, ok… el caso es que al haber sido ella quién nos transformo en vampiros, su veneno esta en nuestro sistema. Le pertenecemos, en cierto modo. Si nos ordena algo directamente y nos hace beber algo de la ponzoña de su cuerpo, no podemos desobedecerla, ni tampoco podemos mentirle.

-Qué!...no…Peter…Peter la desobedeció. Ella de dijo que me capturara y él me liberó!

Charly negó con la cabeza- Él no estaba bajo el efecto de la ponzoña, obedece a Maria solo porque yo soy una estúpida, ingenua, tonta….-comenzó a hacer pucheros de nuevo- oh, Jazz, cuánto lo siento…Y ahora Katherine y Peter…y..y tú…lo siento…

Giré los ojos y le hice un gesto para que se callara. No quería gritarle en medio de su disculpa. Era cierto, era su culpa, pero no era momento de ponerse así. Tenia que sacarla de allí y encontrarme con Peter para salvar a Kate.

Kate…

-Hey Charly… tu…cómo sabes sobre Katherine?- inquirí súbitamente- Llevo muchísimo tiempo sin verlos a ti y a Peter, y ciertamente no los vi en toda la década de los 20.

Con la prisa no había reparado en ese detalle.

La expresión de mi amiga cambió de culpa a tristeza y luego a miedo. Cerró la boca de pronto, apretó los labios y se quedo mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Si fuera posible, hasta hubiese dicho que estaba más palida de lo normal. Suspiró.

-Tal vez deberías sentarte... No me mires asi, seré lo más rápida que pueda…pero es algo fuerte.

No era momento para contarme historias: Teniamos prisa ya que Maria no tardaría en volver. Pero si Charlotte no me hubiese dicho lo que en ese momento me confesó…No sé qué hubiese pasado.


	17. La verdad

Quiero disculparme ENORMEMENTE realmente no tengo excusas. Ahora terminaré la historia. Yo también extraño a Jasper. Gracias a las que aún me leen y a las que recién me encuentran!

La verdad

Kari/ Katherine POV

_Corria bajo la llovizna. Mi abrigo largo ondeaba tras de mi al principio, ahora, empapado, me pesaba como un lastre, entorpeciendo mis piernas. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, solo se oía el ligero _toc-toc _de mis zapatos sobre la calle húmeda. No quería voltear, sabia que él estaba detrás de mi. Cerca, peligrosamente cerca, y sin embargo no podía escuchar sus pasos. Di vuelta en una esquina, en un esfuerzo inútil de escapar. No prestaba atención al camino, solo corria a ciegas, dejando que mi instinto me guie. _

_No entendía por qué no había visto esto, por qué había rechazado la compañía de mi prometido para ir al abogado. "Quiero ir sola"- le había dicho a Jasper- "Tengo que hacer esto sola". Habían encontrado unos papeles entre las cosas de mi difunto padre, en un testamento posterior al que había presentado su esposa en la corte figuraba una clausula agregada: una pequeña herencia para su hija no reconocida, fruto de un amorío que había tenido casi 18 años antes, la vergüenza de la familia…Yo. _

_Sentia que los pulmones iban a estallarme de un momento a otro, estaba tan cansada. No había personas en la calle, todos habían desaparecido con la lluvia, que se había vuelto más intensa de repente. El cielo parecía rojizo, la luz al filtrarse entre las nubes producía un efecto macabro. No me arriesgué a gritar por ayuda, necesitaba todo el aire para correr. Mi corazón parecía tratar de perforar mi pecho. TUM TUM TUM. Sin embargo apenas estaba consciente del resto de mi cuerpo, el frio me había anestesiado el dolor de las extremidades. TUM TUM TUM. Deseaba poder arrancarme del pecho ese sonido que delataba mi posición. El hombre solo tenia que seguirlo para encontrarme. Sabia eso. Sabia qué era mi cazador. Nunca lo imaginé, no lo había visto venir. Alguien como Jasper. Pero…¿por qué a mi?_

_De prontó perdi el equilibrio sobre mis tacones. Tropecé y terminé en el frio suelo, en medio de la calle. Mi instinto me decía que me levantara y siguiera, pero mi cabeza en parte ya se había rendido. Ahí, sobre el barro y bajo la lluvia, me incorporé y volteé hacia atrás. De un momento a otro él llegaría y todo habría terminado. Ya no sentía las piernas. _

_Mis lagrimas se perdían entre el agua que caía. Mientras esperaba mi fin podía ver claramente el rostro de mi Jasper en la mente, el de Lucille, la cocinera de la señora Callajan, y un rostro aún más importante para mi...un rostro que pertenecía a una criatura aún no nacida: la bebé que tal vez ya llevaba en mi interior…la que había visto mientras me peinaba hacia tiempo. Lleve ambas manos a mi vientre. Como si así pudiera protegerla. Mi bebé…mi Liz._

_La maravillosa esperanza de esa nueva vida me dio un brio desconocido para mi. Un calor intenso se irradió desde mis entrañas. Tal vez la semilla del hombre que amaba quería ayudar a que viviéramos ambas. No podía, no iba a dejar que me venciera tan fácilmente, iba a pelear por mi vida, por la vida de mi hija._

_El vampiro caminó tranquilamente hacia mi. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros. Alcancé a entrever sus colmillos asomando y un brillo malévolo en sus ojos rojos._ _Su cabello color castaño destellaba bajo las tenues luces de las farolas._ _Esbozó una sonrisa macabra al percibir el miedo que formaba una bola en mi garganta. Con cada latido, un torrente de dulce sangre le gritaba que me tenia acorralada.__ Se acuclilló a mi lado._

_-Hola preciosa...Te encuentras sola?...- Dijo con voz seductora._

_Tomó mi mano y tiró de mi para ponerme de pié. Comenzó a rodearme, como si quisiera apreciar el conjunto, disfrutaba la caza._

_-Eres realmente bonita…si…mmmh…- Aspiró el aire cerca de mi cabello- también hueles muy dulce._

_No le presté atención a sus palabras, trataba de recordar, de averiguar qué dato que Jasper me había dado podía proporcionarme alguna chance de huír. No conocía ningun arma que pudiera hacerle frente. Sabia que las supersticiones sobre ajo y cruces eran falsas (asi qué mi crucifijo no iba a servir). Seguir corriendo hubiera sido inútil._

_-Te ha comido la lengua el gato preciosa?_

_-Qué..? qué?- musité. _

_Mi cazador rió por lo bajo, su voz era grave y hablaba con un ligero acento tejano. Se parecía al de Jasper, pero aún más marcado._

_-Oh…así que si puede hablar!… Dime, linda, qué estas haciendo sola tan tarde y en medio de la lluvia?_

_-Yo…yo- Qué estaba haciendo? Conversando conmigo antes de masacrarme? Maldito vampiro- solo…estoy regresando a casa con mi prometido…_

_-Mmm..si. Puedo ver ese hermoso brillante en tu dedo- Levantó mi mano para que mi anillo reluciera bajo la tenue luz. Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos por el reflejo. _

_Luz…luz! A los vampiros los entorpece la luz fuerte! ¿Pero de dónde iba a sacar Luz fuerte en ese lugar? Las farolas no iluminaban demasiado…a menos que pudiera romper el cristal que rodeaba la mecha. Un pequeño incendio crearía un resplandor suficiente para darme tiempo de volver a correr._

_-Bueno muñeca…si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa- la voz seductora del vampiro me pareció casi hilarante en mi estado de nerviosismo- Tu prometido debe ser un hombre muy tonto para dejarte caminar sola por ahí._

_-No es un hombre- no sé por qué repliqué- es un vampiro…igual que tu._

_Habia un tono de amenaza en mi respuesta. Aunque pareció sorprenderse un poco, no estaba lo que se dice intimidado por lo que acababa de oir_

_-Oh..esto se pone interesante. _

_Se agachó un poco para mirarme y dejo que sus blancos colmillos relucieran en una sonrisa divertida. _

_-Creo que tendre que presentar mis condolencias a tu prometido por quitarle a su juguete… - susurró maliciosamente. Su aliento olia a acritud, a cadáver, totalmente al contrario del de Jasper._

_-Yo no soy un juguete!_

_- la debe haber pasado estupendamente usándote…diciéndote que se casaria contigo para poder llevarte a la cama…pero no lo culpes, yo también lo haría- palmeó suavemente el costado de mi cadera- si tu sangre no oliera tan delicioso claro…_

_Una rabia inmensa surgió y se unió a mi sentimiento anterior. Le sostuve una mirada asesina, llena de hiel y desprecio. Sus ojos eran negros como sombras de ultratumba, parecían no tener fondo._

_Sin embargo comencé a ver en esa oscuridad el contorno de un rostro… una mujer muy blanca con el cabello castaño muy largo. Supe que esa mujer se llamaba Charlotte… algo me lo decía…algo me decía que ese vampiro tenia fuertes sentimientos por la mujer que veía oculta en sus pupilas._

_-Oh vamos… no le harias eso a Charlotte…_

_Esta vez él si dio un respingo. Frunció el ceño._

_Quién te hablo sobre ella?- Ahora el encolerizado era mi cazador. Me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió con violencia- Acaso esto es uno de sus juegos? _

_¿De qué juegos me hablaba? Yo seguía viendo cosas en sus ojos… una vampireza de cabello oscuro, bajita y con rasgos étnicos…un odio profundo. _

_-CONTESTA!_

_Muchos jóvenes vampiros… un ejercito… un gran ejercito que pertenecía a esa vampireza bajita… un ejercito comandado por otro ser de la noche… Claramente vi el rostro de mi amado, serio y autoritario, impartiendo directivas a esos otros vampiros. Luego de nuevo a Charlotte…pero esta vez ella era parte del ejercito… y Jasper era un aliado…un amigo… _

_-Tu…tu conces a Jasper!- quería gritarlo pero no me salía la voz- por favor… no me hagas daño…Jasper es tu amigo! _

_-Jasper- Mi cazador me soltó como si mi cuerpo le quemara las manos- conoces a Jasper?_

_-Él es mi prometido…- instintivamente di un par de pasos hacia atrás… la farola no estaba tan lejos… tal vez podía crear ese incendio._

_El vampiro me observaba sin decir nada. Ya no tenia un semblante pasmado, su rostro era estóico._

_-Pues lo lamento mucho…no deberías haberte metido con ese vampiro, preciosa._

_No me di cuenta cómo de pronto volvia a estar pegado a mi piel. Sosteniendome para que no me moviera. Pero en lugar de clavarme sus colmillos sacó una jeringa de vidrio de un bolsillo y sin cuidado presionó la aguja en mi brazo. _

_-Qué…que es eso? ESPERA…no….!_

_-Ya lo verás preciosa…lo siento… salúdame a mi amigo. Soy Peter por cierto. Dile que ella lo esta buscando._

_No tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que me estaba diciendo. Mi cuerpo chocó contra el cemento por segunda vez y todo se volvió negro. Oscuro como brea. Igual de tóxico._


End file.
